Kingdoms' Masks
by Sarlinia
Summary: When strange crimes occure in King Milliardo's kingdom of Sanq, only the Captain of the Royal Gaurd, the King's Spy, the Chinese Ambassador, a Death Priest, and an Arabian Prince can stop the choas that is approuching the three kingdoms.
1. Part 1

AU RATING: PG-13 (for now)  
NOTES: I am a middle ages, fantasy freak. I just couldn't help myself! I had to throw my dear sweet pilots into an age where the most technological item is a ballista!!!! I must warn you that I am very in love with Quatre, therefore no matter how hard I try the story will end up revolving around the cute little Arabian blond. Oh, the others have their equal share…just that Quatre would probably be the main character…Duo coming close in second. I love Duo and enjoy writing around the braided beauty, but there are a  
lot of Duo fics with tons of pairings to choose from so go there if you are looking for a straight out Duo fic. Where was I? The world they are in is weird: three main kingdoms: Sank Kingdom ruled by King Milliardo and Queen Noin, Arabia ruled by the Malik Raberba Winner, and the Chinese Empire ruled by the Chinese emperor who has no scenes what so ever in this fic so I didn't other giving him a name. So with that said read on and enjoy!  
  
KINGDOMS' MASKS  
PART I  
  
  
Heero Yuy, Captain of the Royal Guard leaned against the stonewall and crossed his arms comfortably. His well-kept, yet well-used armor clanked slightly as it met contact against the stonewall. Cobalt-blue eyes watched coldly and suspiciously as a dozen servants ushered hastily past him. Heero Yuy could almost feel the fear that the felt toward him. It did not bother him and he could not blame them. Not yet sixteen, Heero Yuy was renowned for his fighting skills and ruthlessness in battle, for his perfection when doing a duty for his king, and the suffering he will inflict on others if they dared get in his way. Heero was willing to sacrifice all, including himself and other, to accomplish what he was told to do. He had become so good that at fourteen King Milliardo Peacraft appointed him Captain of the Royal Guard as well as personal bodyguard to his younger sister, the Princess Relena.  
  
Heero had to admit to himself that he did like the girl, though at times she could be so exceedingly annoying, spoiled, and childish that boy had to restrain himself from throwing the girl out a window and into a moat. But Relena was among the few people who could surprise him, and had a little understanding in the way Heero thought. For these two reasons Heero respected her, and was slowly, to his discomfort, found himself even caring for her. There had been one time the boy found himself wondering about her while guarding his door. For punishment Heero refused to allow himself to get any sleep and had trained with King Milliardo for 7 hours straight (The King had to leave for a break numerous times, being replaced by the Queen then by 5 of the King's personal guard). There was no room for distraction in Heero Yuy's line of work.  
  
A figure appeared, announced only by silence, his feet making no noise. Heero pushed away from the wall and greeted the tall youth that was silence.

  
"Trowa."  
  
Trowa Barton, the Court Jester nodded his head toward the armored boy, and said in a low calm voice, "There is nothing."  
  
Heero frowned slightly at this. Trowa was taller than Heero but thinner, light brown hair fell over one of his emerald eyes, making the boy seem almost threatening, for those eyes revealed nothing of what the boy felt.  
  
The jester said, "I know. It had been too quiet for too long. I feel it to; something big is brewing and it is heading straight toward us." The tall boy stopped suddenly and swiftly places his half-mask over his face. Moments later Princess Relena emerged for her room.  
  
Blue cornflower eyes widened when she saw the tall boy. Her hand went to he chest in shock, but then she smiled sweetly and said, "Trowa, excuse me I didn't expect to see you here!" She looked into his unexpressive green eye, "How is your sister? I hope she is well and comfortable."  
  
Trowa bowed slightly. "She is in good health and spirit, Highness. As for you, you are looking radiantly beautiful this fine morning. If you go out to the gardens you will surely put the flowers to shame." Relena had the modesty to blush, and Trowa bowed once more and took his leave, leaving at silently as he came.  
  
Heero offered his arm to Relena who immediately took it. She sighed, "I like Trowa. He isn't obnoxious, crude, or loud like other jesters I have seen. He is a kind soul, Heero. I just wish he wasn't involved in such dangerous business."  
  
Heero did not look at her when he said, "He is the best at what he does, just like me. Our only objective is to serve and protect you and your family. We are aware of the danger and are willingly to sacrifice our lives to do so."  
  
Relena shivered and looked at him pleadingly, "I wish you wouldn't talk of such noble sacrifice so coldly."  
  
Heero said nothing as they entered the castle's courtroom. What could he say? Her life was more valuable than Trowa or his life. The King and Queen's lives more valuable than all the kingdom's citizens. Would the King sacrifice his freedom or life to save a peasant or even a whole village? The answer was no. Even if he wanted to, his life was too valuable, more important than the lives of his people. Would a peasant sacrifice his or her life to save the King? Absolutely. Thus was life: cruel, cold, and uncaring.  
  
The young Royal Guard escorted the princess through the rabidly filling courtroom, casting dangerous glares that promised a painful death to anyone who dared to come to close to the couple. He let the princess to the throne to the left of the King Milliardo. The King and his Queen always came early to the courtroom, constantly beating the nobles in punctuality. To the King's right sat the beautiful Queen Noin, who immediately smiled kindly at Heero and Relena and bade then a good morning.  
  
Princess Relena took a seat, and once Heero was sure that no assassins were going to jump her he went to stand in attention slightly behind her throne.  
  
King Milliardo's Court was now officially in session.  
  
As usual, Trowa came cart wheeling and somersaulting in. The nobles and ladies of the court laughed, and clapped at the young masked jester as he did a triple back flip in the air and landed with the grace of a cat at the King's feet. The Royal Jester bowed his respect to the King and sat down where he stood. King Milliardo's lips quirked slightly as they always did whenever Trowa made such a showy entrance.  
  
The three royal figures and Heero were the only souls who knew Trowa's specialties, which was not public entertainment. It never ceased to amuse the King that such a lethal young man was able to act a fool so perfectly.  
  
Heero then noticed the Chinese Ambassador, Wufei Chang. Their eyes met in mutual respect for a moment, then was broken. Heero respected the young ambassador from the east. He was never whiney, but always blunt and going straight for the point, unlike many others who beat around the bush and wasting valuable time. Wufei was an excellent fighter, with courage to match Heero's. What annoyed Heero were Wufei's opinion of women and their involvement in a battle. From plain experience, Heero knew that women were just as capable as men in a battle. The Queen and her personal trained guard were proof of such existing women. Wufei believed that women were bleeding hearts, and that was what made them weak. To Heero, those bleeding hearts were what made women unique. A man's heart would grow hard, cold, and numb…yet a woman's heart would stay tender, yet somehow retaining the strength and will to continue fighting.  
  
Not all women were like that. Some women's hearts could turn into the hardest and coldest of stones…  
  
Heero snapped out of his musing as Master of Ceremonies (1) Hagan came to the ending of his list of agenda's, "…And finally, your Majesty, we'd like to inform you that the Arabian representative is now over two weeks overdue."  
  
King Milliardo's fair eyebrows shot up. "This does not sound like the Malik (2). I for one know that he and all those appointed by him are punctual. Did the Malik Raberba Winner (3) include the name of his representative, Master of Ceremonies Hagan?"  
  
The ancient Master of Ceremonies shuffled through numerous of his  
well-organized parchments for a few moments while the King and his court waited patiently. Finally he pulled out one and scanned it with a weathered eye. Suddenly he turned visibly pale. Then slowly, his old yet strong voice shaking slightly in nervousness, he announced, "The Malik Raberba Winner's representative, your Majesty, is his only son and heir, the Amhir (4) Quatre Raberba Winner!"  
  
Immediately the court was in an uproar of shocked whispers and shouts. Heero saw the King sitting rigidly still, a posture that all those close to him knew meant that he was very disturbed. But still, the King stood and raised his hand, and the court settled and calmed as he announced the start of the first event of the day.  
  
Heero drew himself back into his mind. This was serious business. He knew that the late King Peacraft and the Malik had been comrades and allies. When King Peacraft was assassinated, the Malik had aided the young Prince Milliardo in keeping the throne and preventing a civil war. Now, the Malik's only son and heir was late, probably missing or lost!  
  
Heero knew that there was going to be a private meeting with the King. He glanced down at Trowa, who still sat at the King's feet, and saw the only visible green eye narrowed in concentration.  
  
Definitely…a meeting.  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…0.0  
  
(1) Master of Ceremonies: The guy who announces everything to the King and his court (ever read the Rift War Saga by Raymond E. Feist?)  
(2) Malik: the Arabic word for king.  
(3) Malik Raberba Winner: Most Arabs, when asked their middle names, would say their father's names. Meaning whenever Quatre says: "Quatre Raberba Winner" Raberba is his father's name! Meaning Quatre's Father's name is Raberba!!!!!  
(4) Amhir: Arabic word for prince.  
  
  
NEXT TIME:  
  
Duo's heart leapt into his throat as he realized that he had fallen over the corpse of a very…very dead man. 


	2. Part 2

NOTES: As I said before, non-of these characters belong to me and if you  
want a long disclaimer go to part 1! Our favorite braided baka finally  
makes his appearance! Hope I made his character not too OOC…actually, I'm  
just trying to put plain Duo into the past, that's all…meaning I DON'T WANT  
DUO TO BE OOC OR ANY OF THE PILOTS!!! Ok…with that out of my system I think its safe for me to get my fingers working! Enjoy ^_~  
  
KINGDOMS' MASKS  
PART II  
  
Duo Maxwell considered himself lucky. Three geezers and an old hag had  
croaked and now his pouch was full. Of course Duo felt for the deceased,  
but all four of them had died peacefully, surrounded by those who loved  
them. So where was the sadness in that? Where was the sadness if by them  
going to heaven fed him for a week? Duo considered himself very lucky  
today, for the friends and families of the deceased had enough money to pay  
him.  
  
Duo did not consider him himself a full priest, even though he did wear the  
trademark collar. He never took any sacred vows, and he certainly did not  
think himself closer to God than anyone else.  
  
Maybe closer to Death…  
  
He called himself a Death Priest, only going to those of the dying or  
deceased. He would sit by the body and out loud say the prayers for all to  
hear. Why? Because there were people who were too poor to afford to pay a  
real priest. Everyone knew that Duo wasn't a real priest; whenever they  
came to him he'd always remind them. Duo Maxwell had been raised in a  
church, Duo Maxwell knew all the prayers by heart and could read. They  
needed Duo Maxwell. Just by him sitting there praying, minds and souls were  
assuaged, the dying's last moments calm and gentle.  
  
He never took money from those who were desperate, that would put him in the  
same level as all those other priests. No, only those who could afford, so  
that was why today Duo was lucky.  
  
Flicking his long chestnut braid over his shoulder, Duo stopped his walking  
and looked down the path he was taking. He was tired and wanted to get back  
to his cottage as soon as possible. Also, Hilde had said that she'd come  
over the next day so he had to clean up the place. She always complained  
that he lived like a hog, so for once he wanted to prove the girl wrong.  
  
Letting a mischievous smile cross his face, Duo decided to get off the path  
and take a short cut through the woods to his cottage. The young boy leaped  
off the path and went into a jog, kicking playfully at the orange fallen  
leaves that blanketed the ground. He loved it when the trees started to  
loose their leaves. Mainly because the colors would change form green to  
orange, brown, and gold. Then when they fell down, Duo could have some fun  
with them. Last year he had made a large pile of leaves and buried himself  
in it. When Hilde came over to give him some freshly made muffins; he had  
leapt out with a monstrous cry. Hilde had ended up pelting him with the  
muffins, and it had taken him nearly two hours to get all the leaves and  
twigs out of his long chestnut hair. But it was worth it!  
  
Something flashed suddenly from the side, and Duo stopped his jog and looked  
curiously toward it. Squinting he made out some kind of metal object a  
couple of yards away. Duo's curious nature got the best of him. He started  
to jog over to investigate, but before he could reach it, his foot caught on  
something and he went sprawling face first into the leafy ground.  
  
Cursing bitterly, Duo turned to look at what had dared to trip him, and  
Duo's heart leapt into his throat as he realized that he had fallen over the  
corpse of a very…very dead man!  
  
Duo scrambled back, and leapt to his feet. He stared at the body and saw  
that it was dark skinned man dressed in outlandish brown clothes. He  
hesitated; the reached down and rolled the body over, and cried out and  
jumped away from the corpse. The man's gut had been sliced open, and under  
him was his sword, drenched with his own blood. Some wild animal had not  
killed this man; someone had murdered him. Duo checked the man's pockets,  
and found that the purse was still there, meaning any highwaymen didn't do  
him in. Duo opened the purse and spilled its contents into his open palm  
and his eyes bulged as he gold pieces came out!  
  
Duo immediately looked up and scanned the area. He was absolutely sure that  
a rich foreigner would never travel alone. He was right, for he spotted  
three more lumps not to far away. Duo put the gold back into the purse and  
dropped it back onto the man (1) and went to look at the lumps. They were  
three dead men, all dark skinned, outlandishly dressed, and loaded with more  
gold. All had been armed, all looked like they had battled, and all had  
lost their lives.  
  
Duo wanted to leave; he wanted to run away. Someone had killed these men,  
meaning someone must still be somewhere, probably waiting for more victims.  
Duo looked down at the pitifully small dagger strapped to his belt. Against  
armed killers, he would have no chance, but he would at least take as many  
down with him…a gift to Death to send down to Hell.  
  
Ignoring the fact that the killers might still be around, Duo began to dig.  
He was not about to leave these men's bodies out in the open for the crows.  
  
Then he heard a faint moan.  
  
Duo leapt up and once again scanned the woody area. He heard the moan again  
and this time spotted two more lumps ahead of him. Duo broke into a run,  
nearly falling over in his haste. "Hey! Hey! Are you hurt?!"  
  
Duo stopped at the first body. It was a giant monster of a man, dark  
skinned and outlandishly dressed like the others. Duo gasped in relief as  
he found the man's pulse, but also groaned when he saw the ugly stomach  
wound. The man was unconscious and probably never going to awaken. He then  
turned to the other lump, and saw that it was much smaller than the rest.  
  
It groaned.  
  
Duo crawled over, and saw that it was a cloaked and hooded boy. Duo rolled  
him over and pulled the hood away and gasped. This was no outlander! The  
boy was pale skinned and had blonde gold hair drenched in blood from a nasty  
head wound. Yet he was dressed just as the others if a little more finely.  
  
Duo shook him, "Hey! Can you hear me?"  
  
The boy moaned again and his eyes opened a crack, and Duo could see pain  
fuzzed aqua eyes looking at me. Then the boy closed his eyes and sighed,  
loosing consciousness.  
  
Duo checked the boy for any more wounds, but found nothing. If treated  
right, the boy would recover nicely. Duo then looked at the dead men,  
thinking. They died fighting. He looked at the giant man who was going to  
die no matter what Duo could do. And then he finally looked at the  
unconscious boy. Finely dressed, outlandish, the men were probably the  
boy's defenders, and they were now dead, at least almost. Duo could always  
pretend that he never found them and walk away, walk away from this helpless  
injured boy…  
  
But Duo would not do that.  
  
Wondering if he was going regret this, Duo slung the boy onto his back and  
stood, and the same time trying to form a plan of how he would get the giant  
brute to his cottage?  
  
***  
  
Milliardo paced while Heero and Trowa watched their King silently.  
  
The Queen and Princess were at a ball, but the King had excused himself,  
claiming that he was feeling ill, when in reality he was going to meet  
secretly with his Captain of the Royal Guards and his Court Jester.  
  
The King suddenly snarled and slammed his fist onto the table.  
  
A voice suddenly said, "Stay calm or your emotions will influence you  
judgement."  
  
Heero found himself smirking, and Trowa merely blinked at the figure that  
stood uninvited at the door to the private council room.  
  
The King whirled around and faced Ambassador Wufei Chang, and was not  
amused. "This is a private meeting, Ambassador!" Snarled the King.  
  
The young Chinese boy shrugged and entered, ignoring the heated glares from  
the man who could order his execution. He said, "This may concern my  
kingdom as well, Majesty, so I will make this my business." The he turned  
to look at the smirking Heero, then at Trowa. His jet black eyes widened  
slightly and he exclaimed, "An ingenious disguise!"  
  
Milliardo growled in submission as Heero offered Wufei a seat who took it..  
The King said after the Ambassador was seated, " I never met the Malik's son  
I had heard the Malik only praise him, except for his rebellious nature, and  
if I remember right his 'over-sensitive heart'." Milliardo shut his eyes  
and shouted, "The Amhir is the Malik's life! If anything has happened to  
him, who knows how the Malik will act!"  
  
"Do you fear that the Malik would wage war on his own ally?" Asked Wufei.  
  
The King sat down and buried his head in his hands. "I don't know. The man  
is wonderful, kind, reasonable, but…"  
  
"Reason seems to always get lost when one's child is involved." Finished  
Trowa softly.  
  
Heero said, "My concern is where is the Amhir? Did he arrive at the ports  
as scheduled? Was he waylaid? Or id he just simply lost?"  
  
The King turned to Trowa; "Do you think you can find these things out?" He  
asked.  
  
Trowa stood up and bowed, "I will find everything that I can, Majesty." He  
said, and without another sound he left.  
  
Wufei watched him go then commented, "An excellent disguise! I had never  
noticed before how lethal he moved until I saw him sitting with you." He  
looked up at the King. "You are extremely fortunate, your Majesty, for you  
are not surrounded by fools."  
  
Heero thought to himself, no…he wasn't a fool, and neither was Trowa. They  
were the best, yet neither could fathom what this strange occurrence could  
lead too. Was there a conspiracy against the throne? Or did the little  
Amhir and his entourage get lost? Was someone plotting to have both  
kingdoms go to war against each other? Heero wasn't sure, but hoped that  
the Amhir was just simply and idiotically lost.  
  
Heero cursed to himself. Whoever thought that some little spoiled foreign  
brat he had never met could cause so much trouble for him and cause Heero's  
already hectic life even more hectic. If this Arabian Prince was in danger  
would Heero end up having to sacrifice his life to save him? If Heero was  
killed, would that spark a war?  
  
No.  
  
If this little Amhir was killed by foul play, would that spark a war?  
  
Definitely.  
  
So this was life, forever cruel, cold, and uncaring.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
(1) Duo put the gold back into the purse and dropped it back onto the man:  
Come on! Duo would never steal form the dead! Especially not form some  
foreigner who's dead!  
  
NEXT TIME:  
  
Duo dragged the boy to the bed and shook him, "Hey! Snap out of it! Come  
on, calm down. Do you understand what I am saying?" The boy turned  
sorrowful teal eyes to him and said in perfect common, "I am alone. They  
are all dead! They were all killed!" The boy buried his head into his eyes  
and wept, "I am lost! What do I do?"


	3. Part 3

NOTES: Alright!!!! Another part to this crazy fic!!!! Ummm...lets  
see...there is death, foreign language spoken, Duo cursing, and the  
beginning of the action! So get your armor and swords ready, for the battle  
is about to start! (I know I ought to be sued for writing something so  
lame!) Enjoy!  
  
KINGDOMS' MASKS  
PART III  
  
Duo Maxwell lifted his head groggily from the shaky wooden table to the  
sounds of someone groaning.  
  
After he had gotten both the boy and the giant to his little cottage, he had  
immediately tried to treat their wounds. Duo had learned a lot of the art  
of treating wounds from his years in the church, but nothing he had learned  
could have saved the giant's life. The giant foreigner had died without  
ever waking up. Duo had covered him with an old unused blanket and then  
went to treat the boy. He had lost a lot of blood due to the nasty cut on  
his head, which Duo recognized as a knife cut, but other than that he was  
fine.  
  
After cleaning the boy, and changing his bloodstained and torn foreign  
clothes, Duo had crawled to the table and had fallen asleep in exhaustion.  
  
Now it seemed the blond foreign boy was waking up.  
  
Duo jumped away from the table and went to his bed where the boy lay. The  
boy was moaning softly, his features set in a frown, and his head shaking  
slightly as the boy fought unconsciousness. Duo touched the boy's forehead,  
and noticed that he was a little warm, though it was not surprising. Duo  
leaned over closer, and gave the boy a gentle shake. "Hey...wake up. You  
can do it...just open your eyes."  
  
Duo broke into a relieved smile as the boy slowly opened his eyes,  
responding to his voice.  
  
Deep teal eyes met violet eyes for a few seconds. Suddenly, the boy's eyes  
went wide in panic and fear, and he sat straight up, only to cry out in pain  
and dizziness.  
  
Duo caught him as he nearly fell off the bed. "Hey," said Duo. "Take it  
easy. You got hurt pretty bad." When the panic did not leave those large  
expressive eyes, Duo continued soothingly, "Calm down, your safe here. I'm  
not going to hurt you."  
  
The boy stared at him, blinking slightly, but seeming to calm down. He  
gently pushed away from Duo, and sat up on his own, though he was deathly  
pale, and looked like he was still in extreme pain. The boy then looked  
past Duo, falling onto the covered body of the dead foreign giant. The boy  
stared.... and stared.... and stared...  
  
Finally the boy let out a strangled cry, and with surprising strength, he  
pushed Duo away form him, stumbling off the bed, and collapsing onto the  
body, yanking the blanket away to reveal the dead man's stiff face.  
  
Duo stood from where he had been shoved and stared sadly as the boy shook  
the dead giant, babbling in a language that Duo had never heard before:  
  
"Rahid! Rashid! Goom ya Rashid! Goom!" (1)  
  
When the shaking did nothing, the boy stared beating at the man's large  
chest, then rubbing the cold hands, sobbing, "La tamoot, ya Rashid! Arjook,  
la tamoot! LA TAMOOT!!!!" (2)  
  
At that final shriek Duo dragged the boy to the bed and shook him, "Hey!  
Snap out of it! Come on, calm down. Do you understand what I am saying?"  
  
The boy turned sorrowful teal eyes to him and said in perfect common, "I am  
alone. They are all dead! They were all killed!" The boy buried his head  
into his eyes and wept, "I am lost! What do I do?"  
  
Duo looked away, for the boy's raw sorrow was effecting him more than he  
liked. He was followed by death all the time! It shouldn't bother him so  
much! "Umm...was he your...father?"  
  
The boy shook his head, taking large gulps of air as he tried to calm  
himself. "N...no. He was...m...my escort....my guard....all...all of  
them." The boy looked up, blinking away the tears that still threatened to  
spill. "And they are all dead. Killed protecting me." The final word was  
spat out bitterly, as if it was a bad taste in his mouth.  
  
Duo looked at him, wondering whom this boy was, who spoke in perfect common  
yet also spoke in a strange foreign language, who wore fine foreign silk  
clothes, and was escorted by foreign guards. Duo was curious...but Duo was  
too polite to ask too much.  
  
The boy then turned and looked straight at him, and said in a strong voice,  
that now had ceased to shake in grief. "Forgive me. I haven't thanked you  
for saving my life...or trying to save Rashid's life."  
  
Duo shrugged.  
  
The boy asked, "My other companions...their bodies...I saw them fall before  
I was struck..."  
  
"I buried them." said Duo immediately. "In the forest."  
  
The boy nodded, winced, and touched his bandaged head. He then smiled  
weakly at Duo. "I am the Amhir Quatre Raberba Winner."  
  
Duo blinked. "That's a long name. So your name is Amhir?"  
  
It was the boy's turn to blink. He then laughed, the first happy sound  
coming out of him since he had woken up. "No...no...my name is Quatre."  
  
Duo smiled. "Then what is Amhir?"  
  
The boy smiled, his eyes twinkling. "It doesn't matter. Just call me  
Quatre."  
  
Duo reached and shook the boy's hand, who laughed. "Names Duo, Duo Maxwell.  
I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie!"  
  
"That's an excellent virtue, Duo (3)." Said Quatre. Then he frowned and  
said seriously. "You are in danger."  
  
Duo stiffened and stared hard at the boy. "What do you mean?" It was not  
every day that you saved a person only to have them tell you that you were  
in danger.  
  
"The ones who killed my companion...they are after me. They will track me  
down to your home, and they will kill you if they find you here with me."  
The boy paused and looked away, his face a mask of guilt and distress.  
"They will still kill you if they found that you have seen me and saved me."  
  
Duo did not hesitate to grab Quatre by the shoulders and yank him around so  
that they stared eye to eye. "Are they going to kill you?"  
  
Quatre frowned and shook his head. "No...they don't want to kill me...they  
want to capture me and will kill all that I come across."  
  
Duo demanded, "Why?"  
  
Quatre closed his eyes. "I...I'm not sure. It could be for many  
reasons...ransom...it could be because they do not want me to reach the  
King, or..."  
  
"Hold it." Snapped Duo. "What do you mean by, 'the King'? What king?"  
  
Quatre opened his eyes and looked at him. "King Miliardo. I was being  
escorted to the city of Sank to meet with his majesty, King Miliardo."  
  
Duo pulled back. "The King?! What the hell are you going to meet the King  
for?!"  
  
Quatre frowned, and shook his head. "I am not in liberty to discuss that  
with you. I am sorry."  
  
"Crap!" Swore Duo standing up and pacing. "Ok...let me get this straight.  
You come from wherever you came from..."  
  
"Arabia." Said Quatre softly. "I am form the Kingdom of Arabia."  
  
Duo glared at the small blond, but continued, "You come from the Arabian  
Kingdom to meet with the King, and are attacked, your escorts killed, and  
you don't know why?"  
  
"There are many reasons...and non are good."  
  
"No kidding!" Duo had relaxed slightly, leaning against the shaky table.  
"You said that those who saw you were killed?"  
  
Quatre nodded. "Our guide, you was sent by his Majesty was the first to be  
killed. We met some civilians on the road, and when we started back because  
we got lost we found their murdered bodies."  
  
Duo swore, and Quatre blushed.  
  
Duo sighed, and went to Quatre and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Look. I  
am pretty hard to kill. I ain't going to let nobody touch me without them  
loosing a couple of fingers or maybe a hand..."Duo thought for a moment, "Or  
maybe a head too!"  
  
Quatre looked at him in surprise, his eyes going to his priest collar. "But  
I thought..."  
  
Duo grinned dangerously, "Never assume with Duo Maxwell."  
  
Quatre stared at him, and nodded. "Then you will stay here."  
  
Duo barked a mirthless laugh. "Are you crazy?! I am not suicidal! No,  
kid, I am going with you."  
  
"Me?!"  
  
Duo leaned forward and grinned devilishly, "You got it buddy boy! I saved  
your life, and it'll be over my dead body that someone messes with that life  
I just saved!"  
  
Quatre's eyes went wide. "Duo! You will help me reach Sank?"  
  
Duo nodded. "I will. I know how to get there, though I've never been  
inside the walls of Sank before. I'm not about to let you out alone,  
injured, and lost."  
  
Quatre's features darkened slightly. "I can defend myself."  
  
Duo laughed. "You ain't joking! I got you strange swords over there next  
to the fire place."  
  
Quatre gasped, and Duo helped the boy up and toward the fireplace. There  
were two odd blades, curved almost like a scythe, but more, and with short  
one-hand handle (4). Quatre reached and hefted one easily in his hand. Duo  
could tell immediately that the boy was quite familiar with those blades.  
Duo left the boy to stare at his weapons as he went to the bed and pulled  
out from under it a scythe.  
  
"Is that your weapon?" Inquired Quatre.  
  
Duo grinned and said, "Yup. Meet Deathscythe, one of my oldest friends.  
He's saved my life more times than I can count. I guess he'll be helping me  
out of this mess."  
  
Quatre looked away, "I'm sorry. Its my fault...its all my fault..."  
  
"Quiet." Said Duo gently. "It isn't your fault that some bastard has it in  
for you. You're not alone."  
  
Quatre looked at him, on the verge of tears. "Thank...you...Duo."  
  
Duo went about packing some food, and getting his stash of saved money, all  
the time speaking: "We'll bury your friend, then I'll send my messenger  
pigeon (5) to my friend, Hilde, to warn her to stay away from here and that  
I'm heading for Sank. Then we'll get going. I wanna be as far away as  
possible when those killers that murdered your companions find this place."  
  
Quatre nodded, glancing sorrowfully at the body of the giant guard.  
  
When Duo finished packing, both boys dragged the body outside and started  
digging. Duo threatened Quatre a painful death if he didn't sit still and  
regain his strength. Quatre reluctantly complied and sat watching with a  
pale face as Duo buried the large man. Once done, Quatre came to stand over  
the mound and started speaking in his language.  
  
"Hey...what are you doing?" Asked Duo as he started writing a quick note  
with a piece of charcoal, his messenger pigeon in a small cage next to him.  
When Quatre did not respond, continuing to speak in the language of his home  
country, Duo quickly finished the message, tied it to the foot of the  
pigeon's foot, and let her fly free. Then for ten minutes, Duo watched  
Quatre speak, not understanding what the boy was saying, but knowing that he  
was praying (6).  
  
Once done, Quatre stepped back and sighed, turning to Duo with sad, grieving  
eyes. "Non of them were buried properly (7)."  
  
Duo sighed sadly, and let the boy lean on him a little. "Don't worry. King  
Miliardo is a good enough guy...he'll be able to help you."  
  
Quatre looked at him. "I wonder, Duo. Am I leading whoever is after me to  
his Majesty? Am I putting your King at risk?"  
  
Duo did not answer...could not answer....had no answer. All he could think  
at that moment was that he really...really regretted taking the short cut.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...0.0  
  
1) Rahid! Rashid! Goom ya Rashid! Goom!: Rashid! Rashid! Get up  
Rashid!  
Get up! (I got a lot of Arab Muslim friends!)  
2) La tamoot, ya Rashid! Arjook, la tamoot! LA TAMOOT!!!!: Don't die,  
Rashid! Please, don't die! DON'T DIE!!!!  
3) That's an excellent virtue, Duo: In Islam (yes, I made Quatre a Muslim  
::glares in defiance::) Lying is considered as a very bad sin. There is  
even a saying that say that those who lie then they are not one of them, and  
'them' meaning Muslims (as I said, got a lot of Arab Muslim friends!).  
4) There were two odd blades, curved almost like a scythe, but more, and  
with short one-hand handle: I know the description sucks, so just think of  
Sandrock's weapons, miniaturize them and give them to Quatre...I think  
they're called sickles...but I'm not sure.  
5) messenger pigeon: They had no other form of long distance communication,  
so they used to train birds (usually pigeons) to fly to a certain place and  
back again.  
6) but knowing that he was praying: Duo is actually right in his  
assumption. Quatre is praying, or actually reciting a chapter (or sura)  
from the Muslim holy book, the Quran.  
7) Non of them were buried properly: In Islam, when a person dies, they  
clean the body in a certain way. Quatre is saying that non-of his  
companions were cleansed before they were buried, and three of them did not  
have anyone to recite from the Quran, than is why he is sad.  
  
NEXT TIME...  
  
Trowa stared at the blackened ashes of what used to be the small cottage of  
the young Death Priest Duo Maxwell...  
  
Quatre fell to the ground with a strangled cry, only be hauled to his feet  
by Duo. "C'mon! They're gaining on us! We have got to keep running!"  
Quatre shook his head, "This isn't working!" he gasped desperately, "At  
this rate they'll catch us for sure!"...  
  
  
  



	4. Part 4

NOTES:  Hi there…you all must reeeaaallly hate my disgusting guts.  Its been what?  Nearly a year since I payed any attention to this fic…and wow!  Three whole chapters!  When was the last chapter written…I have no damn clue.  Its not like I lost interest in it or anything!  Its just I got all these other ideas.  Check out the love of my life (and complete) _The Targets. _  Its sequel, _The Way Home_ (not complete…five chapter so far).  The three part _Mirror's Reflection_ (which I just completed a couple of days ago!!) .  Then there are the fics that sprung out due do what happened on September 11th:  _The Tales of Two Towers_, and (though it has nothing to due with the 11th, the darkness and total seriousness and grimness of it is a reflection of the mood I have been in since then) _The Dark Road_.  So I have not been idle.

Also, I have written this part over four times since I wrote part three.  _And I have lost four beautiful disks!!!!_  I give the Nutty Professor a run for his money with my carelessness…and as I usually put it:  Butter Fingers/Butter Mind.  .

Okay.  You want enough with me, I'm sure.

Well here it is.

Once again:

GOMEN NASAI!!!

(this time I'm saving this on the hard drive on my computer….I ain't working on it anywhere but here in my room on my computer!  Ha!  Bet I can't loose this damn computer…though, it is a stupid machine that takes pleasure in seeing me loose my temper and scream obscenities at it…so it might contract some fatal computer virus and I would loose everything in its flimsy memory…I know I'm jinxing myself, but come one…anyone who calls herself Rue has got to have the worst luck around!)

ON WITH THE FIC!!!

KINGDOMS' MASKS 

**PART IV**

Trowa looked at the blackened ashes of what was once the small cottage of a boy named Duo Maxwell.  It had taken him three days of searching, tracking, and following to finally reach this now desolate piece of land.  He had started at the docks, and from then on he followed the trail of the Amhir and his escorts.  Nearly three towns later, and five dead, murdered bodies of farmers, children and women later (all having been in contact with the Arabian Prince), he came onto the body of King Milliardo's guide.  The man had his neck cut so deep that only a thin piece of shin held the head to the rest of the body.  Trowa had known the man as kind and gentle, yet determined and strong.  Judging by the tracks that had been attempted to be covered, they small entourage of Prince, Guide, and four escorts had been besieged by probably highwaymen.

Probably lost, the Prince and his men, now without a guide, had wondered to another village (where the body of a farmer and his five year old son were murdered).  There it seemed they gained another companion.  Maybe a man who offered to guide them, Trowa had assumed.  Yet, instead of the tracks leading to the Palace, they lead away.  Trowa knew that there was foul play.  For also there was a score of tracks following the Prince.

Knowing what lay ahead was going to be grim; Trowa had gone on, finding more dead bodies of murdered innocents.  Then, finally earlier that day, Trowa found three desecrated graves where obviously there had been a battle.  To his growing horror, within the graves were three Arabian men, in the royal clothing of the Sultan of Arabia.  It took him nearly two hours trying to figure things out by the tracks, but he found yet another different pair that he did recognize.  He followed it from the main road, meaning someone else had stumbled upon this carnage.  And the same footprints were heavier when the left the scene, then they disappeared amongst the footsteps of those who followed.  All this having happened not three hours earlier.

Trowa ran, and found his heart sinking when he saw smoke billowing above the trees, and the ranking smell of burning wood…

Trowa looked to his side, kneeling next to him was Hilde, an acquaintance of the owner of the destroyed cottage.  When he had arrived he had found the girl weeping, and trying to look through the wreckage, screaming a boy's name and nearly getting herself burned as she tried to yank still burning timber aside.  Trowa had to literally drag her away and hold her while she struggled.  Now, tired and spent, she just wept while Trowa looked onto the destruction.

"You…you're a King's Man?"

Trowa looked at her, surprise that she had composed herself already when just seconds ago she was hysterical.  "I am, Miss."  Answered Trowa, reaching down and helping her up to her feet.  The girl was a pretty little thing, her hair was cut short as a farmer's daughter would (long hair got in the way of hard labor), she was thin, and pale, with large expressive eyes.

"D…Duo…this is his house…"  Hilde placed a hand over her mouth to compose herself, biting hard on her knuckles and narrowing her eyes so that they became hard as steel.  "I got a message from Duo earlier today."  She started.  "He had trained a massager pigeon, that only came to me.  On the paper he wrote that he had found someone who was in trouble and that he was taking him to the…the King.  He also told me not to come here incase whoever was after this person would come to the cottage."  Hilde growled, "He's such a jerk!  I saw the smoke not ten minutes after I got the message.  The villagers wouldn't let me go, but I got away and came here."  She looked at him, "Do you think he was gone when these butchers came?"

Trowa pointed over to another desecrated grave.  The girl looked in confusion.  "That man over there was with the person your Duo is helping.  I saw two pairs of tracks leaving, and their enemies following, so they were not in this cottage when it was set aflame."  

"Thank God!"  Gasped the girl in relief.

Trowa looked at her for a moment in indecision.  Then finally he reached into his jerkin and pulled out a small pendent, with the King's Seal on it.  Hilde took it and gave him a confused look.  Trowa said, "Take this seal, and get yourself a horse…" He paused.  "You do ride?"

The girls drew back indignantly, "Of course!"

Trowa inwardly smiled, but nothing showed on his face.  "Get a horse, "He continued, "Go to the Palace, show them the seal and they'll give you audience with King Milliardo.  Tell him that Barton sent you.  He will ask you for my message.  All you need to say is 'foul play'.  Say nothing until he asks you for your story."

The girl had gone pale at this, her eyes nearly filling her face in fear at the prospect of going and actually speaking with the King.  For a girl of her status it was unheard of.  Hilde swallowed hard and asked in a small voice, "What then?"

Trowa said, "You will be placed under the King's protection.  Because you came and saw what has happened here, it is likely that your life is at as much risk as is your Duo.  Do you have family?"

Hilde shook her head.  Trowa said, "Then go.  Don't look back, don't speak to anyone.  Just do as I have told you and no one will get hurt."

Hilde suddenly snapped, "You're asking me to just leave my home!  Just up and go!"

Trowa stared at her angry countenance for a moment then said calmly, "Then you would rather die, and risk the death of everyone you come in contact with.  You should have listened to your friend's warning."

Hilde seemed to reel back at this.  But she straightened and shouted at him, "You are so cold!  Duo is my friend!  I would die for him, and not think twice, that's why I came.  That's what friends do!  Wouldn't you do that for your friends?"

Her angry words died at the cold and impassive look that Trowa gave her.  "Unlike you, Miss, I have no friends.  In my line of work they would only get in the way."

"What?"  Whispered Hilde in disbelief.

"Go. I have wasted time enough.  I have to go find your friend."

Trowa turned away from her, starting to walk toward where he had seen the tracks of the Amhir and the boy, Duo Maxwell.  She was a foolish girl with foolish notions.  He was a King's Man.  He fought and died only for the King.  No one else, except for Catharine.  He would sell his soul to Lucifer to save Catharine.  But Catharine was not his friend, she was family, blood.  Nothing ran deeper than that.  The girl had no family so she had allegiance to no one, she should not be able to hold dear to anything.  Friendship could be cut, but not blood.

Foolish.

"Wait!"

Trowa stopped, but did not turn.

"Please, save Duo!  You'll bring to the Palace safe, right?  You'll help him?"

Maybe it was the desperation in her voice, maybe he had just worn himself thin, but for whatever reason, Trowa's breath got caught as a flurry of voices rang through his head…

_"Well now, boy.  Do you have any words to defend yourself?"_

_"…"_

_"Trowa!  Say something!  Tell them the truth!"_

_"You killed three town guards.  Now, the penalty for that is death…"_

_"No!"_

_"But since you are still obviously a child we can't do that. What is your name?"_

_"…"_

_"His name is Trowa, Your Majesty!  Trowa Barton."_

_"And you are?"_

_"His sister.  My name is Catharine Bloom."_

_"Different names."_

_"Different Fathers, same mother."_

_"And your mother?"_

_I have not seen her in four years.  Trowa and I have been alone together."_

_"Since your brother is not willing to speak for himself, why don't you tell me what I should do with him?  After all, I lost three of my men."_

_"Sire…I would do anything to pay back for their lives.  Please, if you must, kill me!"_

_"You are still a child."_

_"I am a fourteen.  I am considered a woman already and have worked as one now for two years!"_

_"Stop it, Cathy.  You won't do anything like that.  If His Majesty asks it, I would add him among those three men."_

_"TREASON!"_

_"HE THREATENED THE KING!"_

_"Silence!  Trowa Barton, for a boy you speak dangerous words."_

_"I will protect my sister."_

_"Why did you kill those men?"_

_"They tried to hurt Cathy."_

_"He was protecting me, Your Majesty.  Please, spare him."_

_"I see now.  You would kill for your sister…but would you kill for me, your King?"_

_"…"_

_"No, Sire! Please, don't make him do this!  Anything but this!"_

_"…"_

_"It is his decision, my dear.  He is old enough to kill, so he is old enough to decide his fate."_

_"I don't want him to kill!  He's just a boy!"_

_"Trowa, what is your decision?"_

_"I want Cathy to live in the Palace.  I want her to work here, under your protection.  I want her to get paid, so that she can buy things that she likes.  I want her to be fed so that she is never hungry."_

_"I'm sure I can arrange that."_

_"And if anyone hurts her, I will kill them."_

_"There is no need for that.  All she needs to do is come to me and they will be punished."_

_"And if you hurt her, I will kill you."_

_"SIRE YOU CAN"T TAKE IN THIS BOY!"_

_"Quiet.  Believe me when I tell you this, Trowa Barton, if I do over step my bounds with your sister, my betrothed would have already pulled my manhood out by the time you reach my doors.  Do you agree?"_

_"…"_

_"No, please Trowa!  Don't do this for me.  Please, Trowa…"_

_"I agree."_

Trowa did not turn to look at the girl, but he merely nodded his head and kept on walking…

***

Quatre fell with a strangled cry, only to be hauled to back up by Duo.  "C'mon!  They are gaining on us!  We have got to keep running!"

It was nearing sunset.  The sun had sunken till its top rimmed the trees, casting a golden light upon the two fleeing boys.  Not even ten minutes after leaving Duo's cottage had they heard Quatre's pursuers.  They had run, only later to be beset by more men who seemed to be waiting for them ahead.  Duo had been shocked at how the small injured Quatre had attacked with a vicious cry, his deadly sickle cutting through the throng of men.  Duo had also attacked, his Deathscythe wrecking havoc among the attacking men.   Duo had never been officially trained on how to defend himself, but he had learned a lot as an orphan living on the streets of towns, villages, and cities.

For Quatre, it was different.  The boy would look at the person he was fighting, and seem to predict the man's moves, cutting him down.  He had a form, and stance; he used different kind of attacks, then the same.  He knew how to fight, and how to use his weapons; he knew how to judge his enemy with a look and used their weaknesses against them.  Duo was wildness on a rampage, no plan, no hesitation, he was speed and strength. He was defense with small and quick attacks.  No one could harm him if they couldn't catch him.

But Quatre started to tire before long, becoming dizzy and disoriented.  His head wound taking its toll on the boy.  It was then Duo noticed something.  The men were trying to kill him.  They struck savagely at him, going for his face or his stomach.  It was different with Quatre.  The men were trying to disarm him; they were doing their best not to injure him.  

They were now ahead of the men.

Quatre shook his head.  "This isn't working!  At this rate they'll catch up to us for sure!"

Duo turned Deathscythe in his hand, trying to ignore how the scythe's blade glimmered in the golden sunlight, the red blood on it turning black and dripping onto his hands.  "The we'll have to fight them off again!"  Duo was desperate.  He had never been in the midst of such a battle since he was a child.  

Duo nearly bit his tongue when Quatre grabbed him and said, "We have a better chance if we split up."

For a moment, Duo was absolutely speechless, the world seeming to stop as his mind went totally blank.  The he shouted, "Have you lost your freaking _mind_?!"  

"Duo, please!"  Said Quatre.  He reached into his vest and pulled out a chain with a golden ring on it.  "Take this."

"Wha…"

"Please, take this to the Palace, and give it to the King!  Just in case…just in case  you get there before I do."

Duo shook his head vehemently, his braid swinging behind him.  "Oh no.  You won't make it by yourself!"

But Quatre ignored him and continued, "Try to get audience with the King.  Show him the ring and he will know that you were with me and what you say is the truth.  Tell him what has happened."

"Like Hell!  Quatre…"

"Do it!"  Quatre, shoved the chain and ring into his hand and pushed him away roughly, sprinting into the high bushes without a look back, leaving a furious and distraught Duo behind.  

Duo was about to follow when there was a shout behind him.

"There's one!"

With a feral snarl, Duo fled, shoving the precious ring and chain over his head and tucking it under his priest's shirt.  Duo cursed the blond idiot to Hell and back.  Duo was positive that he could outrun and escape the men, after all he knew the landscape, and he was healthy and not having to protect anyone anymore…but Quatre…Quatre was injured, and had lost a lot of blood from his head wound.  The kid was a stranger and had no clue where he was going and was defiantly unused to the landscape and the cold.  After all, he said he was from Arabia, and though Duo knew almost nothing about the Arabians, he knew that their land was mostly desert, and the nights there were fairly warm.  Here in Sank, in the fall, it got damn cold.

Duo cursed again at the blonde's plight.  He was going to get caught.  The least Duo could do was deliver the ring to the King…which he had no clue how he was going to do that!  At least he was sure the men wouldn't kill Quatre.  

_Stupid kid._

Even if he had to make a deal with Death himself, he'd make it to the Palace, he's somehow see the King, then he was going to find Quatre.  Even though he had known the blond for less than a day, the two of them had clicked immediately, working together and depending on each other's strengths.  He hadn't had a friendship like that since…Solo.

Not now Maxwell… 

So Duo ran, ignoring the shouts behind him.  He found himself wondering who exactly was Quatre Raberba Winner?  He had said his father knew the late King Peacecraft, and was sending his son to visit the present King Peacecraft.  His clothing was rich, he speech was eloquent, and he had an air of power about him.  Yet at the same time he was simple, not minding at all to be aided by a mere low class peasant.

Duo swore, regretting he ever left the path for the shortcut.

***

Heero glowered angrily as he watched King Milliardo pace to and fro.  It was getting ridiculous.  Usually, the King was calm and collective, approaching a situation no matter how dare it was, with pride and courage.  Though at the moment, King Milliardo was anything but calm.  He seemed near a panic, actually fretting.  

"Your Majesty, calm down."  Heero said, and how many times had he said?  How many more times would he have to say it? 

Heero looked out the barred window of the small conference room.  It was dark, and not an hour before had the guards brought in a peasant girl bearing the King's seal.  What she had to say had rendered the King speechless.  It was Queen Noin who had taken the poor nervous girl's hand and took her away to be cleaned, fed and rested.  After all, the girl had ridden hard and fast most of the day bring Trowa's message.  But before leaving, Noin had whispered to her husband to get a grip of himself.  Obviously, the man was still trying to do that.

"All four of the escorts are dead, Heero!  There is foul play here, and the Amhir is out there alone in a land he doesn't know, right smack in the middle of it!"  Ranted Milliardo.

But Heero was undeterred by this unnerving fact.  "He is alive, Your Majesty.  That gives us hope.  The longer he survives, the more chance that Trowa will find him."

At this, Milliardo seemed to relax.  He sighed and said wearily, "It's sitting around here and not knowing what's happened that is diving my mad!  Dammit!  I am a warrior!  I do things on my own, or I at least help.  Here I am useless."

"You feel weak."  Said Heero.  This would have been treasonous if it had come out from anyone other than Heero.  Milliardo nodded his head solemnly.

At that moment, Wufei, who had been sitting aside, meditating, opened his eyes and frowned.  "That's odd."

The King and the Royal Guard looked at the Ambassador.  Wufei saw the twin looks and said, "I was concentrating on the Amhir's spirit, when it suddenly split.  Its as if the was cut in half, yet both parts continued to run on, still determined to survive."  He trailed off and shook his head.  "This could mean many things, or it could mean nothing."  Wufei stood and looked at Milliardo.

The King asked, "Can you find him in your dreams?"

Wufei snorted at this rudely.  "Forgive me, Sire, I do not _dream_, I meditate.  At times I feel things that are real, other times they are not, just feelings within me.  I am tired, it probably means nothing."

"I suggest we all rest."  Said Heero.  "Trowa has been gone for now three whole days, and all of us have not given each other a chance to rest properly."  

Milliardo nodded immediately, now thinking straight and rationally to Heero's relief.  He bade them both a goodnight then walked out. 

Wufei, however, gave Heero an accusing look.  "_You_ do not plan on resting."

Heero gave Wufei an odd look before saying, "I am not the King, and I am defiantly not the Chinese Ambassador.  My rest matters not as long as I get my duty done."

Wufei shook his head, not agreeing.  "You are the Captain of the Royal Guard, the King's most trusted advisor and probably the only friend he has other than his wife, the Queen, or his sister, the Princess.  Surely your life amounts to something, Heero?"  

Heero looked Wufei dead in the eye and said firmly, "It is not.  It is worth something cheap compared to the King.  His life and comfort is valuable and needed."

"As is yours!"  Argued Wufei heatedly.  "You are demeaning your worth and that makes you weak!  It will put you in a great disadvantage, Heero!"

Heero stiffened at this, but he did not even blink an eye at the Chinese Ambassador.  "I am not weak.  I am the best at what I do.  I know this, so I am not demeaning myself."  With those words he turned and left, leaving the door ajar for Wufei.  His footsteps sharply hitting the stone floor as he walked.

Wufei looked at where Heero had been standing angrily.  "Blind fool."  He snorted.  Then his face slowly changed from anger to sadness as he too walked to the door and walked out, shutting it behind him.

TO BE CONTINUED… 

NEXT TIME… 

_"You enjoyed killing our comrades, didn't you?"  Shouted the man angrily.  Quatre looked away and struck with a fist on the side of his face.  "Answer me!  I know you can speak our language with that dirty foreign tongue of yours!"  Quatre turned his head away, ignoring as the man drew his dagger…_

_Duo could not believe his luck as he reached for the doorknob, he had managed to break into the Palace!  He had actually pulled it off!  His hand touched the metal knob when suddenly the door flew open, and there, standing before him stood Princess Relena.  For a whole second, the two youths stared at each other, mouths gaping.  She screamed, and Duo shouted as an angry dark haired boy in armor charged in, sword drawn and swinging it toward Duo's head…_

So…should I continue?  Review please!


	5. part 5

NOTES:  Ok!  I have not forgotten again.  I haven't lost any disks.  It's all good!  Now, here is the continuation of the first fanfic I ever started!  I have nothing much to say, really, so I'll just get on with it and quit babbling.

WARNING:  Violence, killing, some blood.  And hey! Believe it or not, slight humor!!  It's hard for me to come up with funny stuff, so I hope all of you will enjoy it!

Okay okay, I'm shutting up!

**KINGDOMS' MASKS**

**PART V**

Quatre lay shivering in the bushes.  Since leaving Duo, his flight had become more desperate and dangerous.  He had become completely lost, dashing wherever his frantic legs told him to run.  In his rush, he had forgotten that Duo had all the food, and when he had a chance to rest, he was too frightened to try eating any of the mushroom or berries that he came across for fear of poison.  His head was pounding, and his head wound had opened again, the blood having dried and caked around his forehead, eye, ear and neck.  

It had been nearly a whole day since he had left Duo, and darkness had fallen the land once again.  Near the afternoon, the hunters had caught up to him, and he had to shudder at how they swarmed around him, trying to grab his arms or legs as he slashed at them in fear.  He knew that they did not want him dead.  But whatever fate they had in store for him, Quatre would gladly live on without knowing what it was.  

He had gotten away, and now his strength was nearly completely gone.  He could barely run let alone fight.  So he hid in the bushes when he sensed a hunter nearby.  His instincts were true.  Not a minute later, a hunter came crashing through the bushes, the darkness making him seem like a monsters as he swung savagely at the foliage and cursed crudely.  

Quatre broke out into a cold sweat when the cursing man stopped not three feet from his hiding place.  He closed his eyes and wondered about Duo, if he made it to the safe.  He made a silent prayer in his heart that the other boy was safe as he clutched his weapon close to him, ready for another battle that he knew he would loose.

"What the…He's here!  I found him!"

Quatre sprang, summoning strength he did not have as he charged the man, his blade driving deep across the man's chest and silencing his call for comrades.    But he had already revealed Quatre's hiding place, and just as the man's body met the earth, Quatre found himself surrounded on all sides.

They were five.  Each had swords, but those were sheathed on their sides.  In their hands were ropes, whips, and one head a nasty looking cudgel.  The man with the cudgel charged at him, shouting ferociously and swinging for Quatre's head.  Quatre met the weapon with his own, and dodged back as another hunter came at him from the side with his whip.  Quatre had no time to recover when one of his arms were seized.  Quatre twisted his arm cruelly, and rammed his knee into the man's gut.  The man let go just as a lassoed rope caught that same arm and snared him.  The hunter on the other end yanked at him savagely, and Quatre lost his balance and stumbled with an angry yelp.  A whip licked that had that held his sickle and Quatre cried out in pain, but his training would not allow him to drop his weapon, even when he felt his blood slide down to the handle of his blade, making his grip slippery.

There was no chance for him to block the booted foot that collided with his cheek, sending him flying to his back with its strength.  Quatre's vision blurred, and he saw double as his arms were seized with hands and pulled away from him to the sides.  One hunter placed his knee on Quatre's chest, and the boy felt himself being crushed and started to struggle with all his might, kicking and trying to at least free his armed hand so that he may cause damage and be able to free himself.

He heard one hunter curse, "Brat won't let go of the toad sticker!"

"Break his damn fingers!"  Came a shout from the Hunter that was on his chest.  Quatre shut his eyes, waiting for the inevitable.

A hunter standing above shouted angrily, "Are you daft?!  His Excellency said not to harm him!  His Excellency will already be displeased at how we have injured him!  You want to get us killed?!"

"To Hell with damage!" Sneered one on his chest.

But then the hunter standing above knelt down and twisted Quatre's wrist savagely.  The boy cried out and let go of the curved blade.  The man kicked it away and said darkly to the other.  "There are other ways to get what want.  If you wish to stay in service of His Excellency, you had better learn that."  He paused, "And never question me again."

The hunter on him got off, for Quatre had totally exhausted himself.  He could barely move without feeling a wave of nausea though he was tempted to just heave his guts in their faces.  His cloak was ripped from him and he was roughly searched.  They had only found the small-jeweled dagger that he kept at his waist, but nothing else.

They hauled him to his feet and twisted his arms behind him and tied his wrists together tightly.  The hunter who had disarmed Quatre was the obvious leader of the group.  He was the one who checked Quatre's injuries, and cleaned Quatre's head wound.   

The man said, "He's with fever."

The four others shrank back, fearing for their own health.  Quatre ignored them, bearing the lead hunter's rough touch limply.  He stared at the leader, wondering for a moment if he was one who had killed one of his guards…or Rashid.  He looked at the others and wondered if any of them had bloodied their hands with his companion's blood.

"Murderers."  He whispered softly, wishing that he had his strength back so that he could show them what he could really do. 

The leader heard him and said irritably, "Quiet boy.  Your not worth the trouble you've caused!"

Quatre opened his mouth to retort, but a dirty cloth was rapped around his mouth, thoroughly gagging him.  He closed his eyes and let his aching head fall.  He had been captured!  What would become of him now?  Who was 'His Excellency' and what did he want with him?

Quatre was hauled away, one man gripping each of his arms, making sure he had no chance to escape.  As they went on, Quatre wished that he had never insisted that he represent his Father and come to this country.  He wished that he were back home, surrounded by familiar things.  He wished for the desert, with its heat and savage beauty.  Would he ever see it again?  Would he ever ride his stallion over the large sand dunes?  Would he see his Father again?  Looking at the hard faces of his captors, Quatre doubted it. 

They dragged him through the woods for over an hour.  By that time, Quatre had lost all sense to the fever.  His body limp so that the two men holding him were practically carrying him.  He was dumped onto the hard ground where he lay there, too tired to move.  He was vaguely aware of someone yanking him up, tearing the gag out of his mouth, then shoving something bitter down his throat.    At first he fought, but then he was cuffed on the head, and forced to swallow the bitter liquid.  After that he was left alone.

For nearly an hour he slept, but as the fever broke, he struggled awake.  He found his captors had made a small campsite with a fire in the middle.  His eyes widened in shock as he saw the body of the leader lying on the floor, eyes wide open and blood coming from his mouth.  The other four stood over him, one hold a bloodied dagger.

They had turned on their leader.

Quatre tried to shrink away as his captors turned their malevolent eyes upon him.  One strode over to him, and Quatre immediately recognized him to be the one who suggesting breaking his hand to disarm him.  The young Arab nearly bit his tongue as the man reached down and hauled him to his feet.  He then was shoved into the waiting arms of the other three, their hold like iron chains around his arms. 

The new 'leader' reached and yanked his head back with his hair savagely so that the boy had to look up at him.  The man smirked and said, "You don't look like a desert barbarian.  You look just like us."  He sneered then, "What?  Did your father steal one of our women and rape her?"

Though Quatre wanted to kick the man in the sneering mouth, he held back, feigning confusing.  He had seen his Father pretending not to understand what some of the Foreign Ambassadors said so that he could find out what their true objectives were.  He prayed that it would work.

The 'leader' let go of his hair and lifted up his bloodied dagger.  "Y'now, I think that you enjoyed killing out comrades.  Saw you slice right through my brother like it was nothing."

Quatre felt a twinge of guilt but squashed it down, for he had to pretend that he did not understand.  If he showed the slightest hint of understanding he was dead.  Quatre's panicked thoughts scattered when the man suddenly smashed his fist into Quatre's gut.

"Little Savage!  I know you understand me!"

Quatre gasped for breath and coughed, but again tried to feign confusion.

The man looked about to hit him again, but stopped, sneering.  "I know.  You savages care about your dead, huh?  Well, what would you do if I told you that we dug up the graves of your dirty guards and desecrated their bodies?  Eat that you little shit."

Quatre felt his heart freeze at that.  His hands involuntarily clenched into fists, his nails digging into his palm.  Without meaning to, he hissed, "Kul Zeg, ya Ibn al Kalb." (1)

He knew that was a mistake as soon as he closed his mouth, for he saw the look of triumph on the man's sneering face.  "Didn't understand what you said with that dirty tongue of yours, but I have you, Brat.  I know you understand every word that is coming out of my mouth."  He brought up the dagger so that it was an inch from Quatre's eye.  "You killed my brother, and the Captain wouldn't let me even touch you!  Your dirty foreign hide was worth more than my brother's!"  He laughed.  "But now the Captain is dead.  His Excellency can look for someone else for his plans, cause your going to join the good Captain once I'm through with you!"

Quatre watched, entranced as the bloody dagger came away from his eye, and poised to strike down.  He braced himself for the pain of death, yet still he stared at the dagger unable to tear his gaze away.  Was this how his comrades had felt as they saw the final blow?

For a split second Quatre saw the dagger coming down toward him, and in the next he was on the floor, blinking red and black stars as he heard startled cries.  Slowly, he lifted himself onto his elbows and peered over the small fire and gasped when he saw a tall dark figure cut down three of his captors.  The 'leader' had been behind them, and he cried out as he lunged and impaled himself on the figure's slim sword.  

With a pained groan Quatre managed to sit up, wincing slightly.  He heard the figure curse softly, kicking the dead carcass of now the ex-'leader'.  The figure then turned and Quatre flinched as his eyes met one piercing green one.  

Quatre saw that he was a young man, about is age, but his eyes spoke years far older than the boy's appearance.  He was dressed in dark green and black clothing, a long dirk strapped to his waist.  He wore a hood on his head, but the light from the small fire revealed a long emotionless face, brown hair combed so that it covered one of his eyes, leaving the other one to stare at Quatre.  He started to approach, and Quatre scrambled back clumsily, his body screaming in agony.

He had no clue what had just happened, but at the moment as long as the other was holding a bloody sword he was just as dangerous as his now ex-captors.

Then, to Quatre's surprise, the young man sheathed his blade, and to Quatre horror, the young man went to one knee and bowed.

"Your Highness."

Quatre had been bred to listen to a person talk and know what they were feeling; yet this young man's soft even voice spoke no volumes of…anything.  Just like his face, it was emotionless.  Quatre couldn't tell a thing.  Was this man an enemy?  How did he know…

"Your Highness, Amhir Quatre Raberba Winner" Repeated the young man.  "His Majesty, King Milliardo Peacecraft is expecting you. "

Quatre gasped, feeling for the first time relief and a sense of security since splitting ways with Duo.  "Who…who are you?"

The young man did not rise, though he reached and pulled out King Milliardo's seal.  "My name is Trowa Barton.  I am an agent of the King.  He sent me to find you."

And Quatre could do nothing else but close his eyes and nod.

Finally…he was safe.

*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*

Duo was furious.  He was enraged, insulted, pissed as Hell.

After everything he had been through, he had finally made it to the palace in Sank, only to be quite rudely turned away by the palace guards.  They even had the audacity to threaten to throw him in a cell if he dared return.

Looking up at the blade of his scythe he said indignantly, "Its like they thought _I was the bad guy!"_

So what did Duo Maxwell do?  What else would Duo Maxwell do?  He decided that he was going to have to sneak in and find the King on his own.  He had done so many times when he was an orphan, but this was no cottage of some merchant, this was the Royal Palace.  He could be killed or thrown into the dungeons to rot.

The thought was invigorating, a perfect challenge worthy for Death himself.

In no time he had memorized the guards routs, and had scampered over the walls surrounding the palace, and into the Royal gardens.  He stayed hidden in some well-trimmed bushes, dodging guards, gardeners, nobles on strolls, and servants.  When he finally managed to find a window that was unoccupied, night had fallen, and Duo saw that no one had lit a lantern in the room.  It was safe to break in from there.  

Climbing a vine up to the room, Duo easily climbed in and cackled evilly at how easy it was.  His cackling stopped when he took a look at the room he was in.

Pink.  Duo had never seen so much pink in his life.  Rugs, sheets, tapestries, even the small crystal figurines were pink.  It made the young boy's eye's bulge in his head.  "Damn!"

He had a sudden urge to break the pink perfection, but he shook himself mentally.  He had a mission he had to see through.  Sighing, he went to the door and could not believe his luck as he reached for the doorknob, he had managed to break into the Palace!  He had actually pulled it off!  

His hand touched the metal knob when suddenly the door flew open, and there, standing before him stood Her Royal Highness, the Princess Relena.  He had seen many paintings of her, and recognized her immediately.  For a whole second, the two stared at each other, mouths gaping. Then finally she screamed, and Duo shouted as an angry dark haired boy in armor charged in, sword drawn and swinging it toward Duo's head.

In a split second Duo managed to swing his scythe and block the blow that would have split his head in two.  Both youths jumped back from each other, and Duo said quickly, "Wait!  I need to…"

The boy in armor never let him finish, for he lunged, his blade going for Duo's heart.  The young Death Priest dodged it, though it did tear at his black tunic.  Cursing, Duo tried again, "I need to see the King!  Its important!"  But looking into the other's cold cobalt eyes, Duo knew he might as well have been talking to stone.  The other guy was intent on killing him.

Cursing, Duo pulled up Deathscythe.

The young guard attacked again, giving Duo the most vigorous and dangerous battle he had ever thought.  Fighting Quatre's hunters were nothing compared to fighting this guard.  Duo then managed to push the other away, and praying that he was not about to die without fulfilling his mission, he threw his scythe to the ground and raised his hands in surrender.  He took some pleasure in seeing the young guard blink in confusion and hesitate.  

"I'm telling you, I'm not your enemy.  I had to sneak in 'cause the guards wouldn't let me speak to the King!  It's important!"

The guard once again hesitated, when the Princess approached him and touched his arm gently.  "Don't hurt him, Heero."  She said softly.  She frowned slightly.  "I…I have a feeling that he's telling the truth."

The young guard slowly lowered his sword and Duo visibly sagged in relief.  He was about to comment on how the guard had nearly killed him when it finally occurred to him that he was actually standing in _the Princess's room.  He was actually facing the real deal Princess Relena.  Blushing furiously, he cursed his luck in choosing to break into the room and bowed.  "Umm…ah…forgive me, your Majesty…Highness…I didn't know this was…um…y…your room."_

The Princess looked at him for a moment then smiled, making Duo relax a bit.  She turned to the guard who was glaring at Duo.  "Heero, take him to the Council Room.  I'll get my brother.  I feel that this young man has risked a lot to get here.  I respect that."  With those words she turned and left, her skirts trailing behind her.

Duo stayed where he was standing as the guard reached and picked up his scythe, still glaring at him.  Duo knew that the only reason why the other hadn't killed him was because of the Princess's request.  This did not faze him at all.  Grinning cheekily, Duo said, "Sorry, but desperate calls call for desperate measures, if you know what I mean."

The young guard's glare could have curdled milk.  After a long silence, he spoke in a cold calculating voice, "Follow me.  And if you so much as blink suspiciously, I will kill you."

Duo shrugged, "Hey, if I seem that suspicious you can be my guest.  Death has been taking its beautiful time with me."

The guard blinked again, seeming confused by Duo's words.  Then, grunting he turned and walked out, waving for Duo to follow.  As the walked down the stone corridors, Duo asked, "Hey, your name is Heero, right?  You don't look like you came from Sank."

"I don't."  Was the short reply.

Duo grinned like a madman, in which Heero concluded that he was.  Though the young Captain had to admit to admit to himself that the madman had gotten into the Palace, and held off his deadly attacks.

When they arrived to the double wooden door, he paused and looked back at Duo.  "This is the Council Room."  Said Heero in a soft monotone.  With one gloved hand, Duo pushed the doors open, and with his head gestured for Duo to go in ahead.

For a moment, Duo hesitated, not liking the fact that a guy who only minutes ago was trying to separate his head from his shoulders was going to be behind him.  He had no quarrel with dying, just after he gets to speak to the King.  Shrugging off his moment of paranoia, Duo marched in, knowing the guard wouldn't dare touch him since the Princess had ordered him not to.  The girl may have bad taste in color, but Duo owed her.

Duo could not help but pause when he entered the Council Room.  It was small, but had a high ceiling, and hanging from the tall walls were tapestries of many kinds.  Duo knew nothing of art, but he could tell that two of these tapestries were not made by Sank.  

One that immediately caught his eyes was the one with red and green dragons.  The beasts were beautifully weaved, making them look beautiful yet frightening with awesome strength.  Below the dragons was a village with people going about their lives, seeming oblivious of the magnificent beasts that battled above them.

The other tapestry was one with dominated by gold and brown.  It was one of a desert, with a large tent situated in the middle.  Men with beards sat in a circle, on lavish looking mats.  In their hands and scattered on the floor were many books.  The men's faces serious as they seemed to argue over the contents of the books.

Duo turned to his stoic companion, his sharp eyes noticing that the young man had placed his Deathscythe on the large oak table in the middle of the room.  Heero himself was leaning against wall beside the double door, arms crossed over armored chest, cobalt eyes centered on him.  Duo knew this was a silent challenge.  The other was daring him to go for the scythe, daring for an excuse to cut him down.

Duo grinned at the other and said, "Trust me buddy, I wouldn't be here if I hadn't promised my friend.  I don't like being here almost as much as you hate my presence here."

The other boy said nothing, his eyes never leaving Duo.  Left alone, Duo once again felt the enormity of his situation.  Here he was, waiting for the King.  _He_ was waiting for _the _King.  His leader.  His King.  For a moment Duo wished the Quatre were in front of him so that he could wring the smaller boy's pale scrawny neck.  He was in deep shit.

Meanwhile, Heero studied the boy who had dared to break into the Princess's room.  Only the King himself was able to defend himself equally against his attacks.  The Queen was also able to fight, but if Heero fought for death, she would have no chance. This strange peasant boy who was now pacing nervously across the Council Room had given Heero a memorable and difficult fight.  Even though it hurt Heero's ego to admit it, but if the boy hadn't given up, Heero doubted he could have breached the boy's defenses.  Heero hadn't been able to touch him.  He questioned his ability to touch him.  But then there was the fact that the young man had not attacked, only defended.  Heero knew the Relena had seen this.  If the boy had been an assassin, he would have tried to kill Heero, would have made some form of attack.  But he didn't, he simply kept his head connected to his shoulders then gave up.

Heero wanted to know how well the boy could fight.  He knew he could attack.  He had noticed the wooden handle of the scythe had dried blood on it.  The boy had used the scythe, and won.

Heero frowned suddenly when he noticed the other was pulling at his collar while he paced.  A small detail about the potential enemy caught his attention.  One the Heero had missed.  A Priest's collar.  This odd young man who fought like the devil, spoke so glibly about death was a Priest.

Then the door flew open, and Duo quit his pacing, turning slightly pale as King Milliardo entered.  While Heero shut the door behind the King, Duo managed a clumsy bow.  The King looked at Heero curiously, also noticing the oddness of the boy.  Heero could only shrug, for he had no answers.

To Duo, the King looked his part.  Tall, with strikingly handsome features, and long white hair trailed down to the middle of his back, pulled back by the golden crown that circled his head.  Piercing blue eyes met his, and Duo knew he stood before no ordinary man.

King Milliardo spoke, "My sister tells me that you have gone through extreme measures to meet with me.  You are aware that you are standing on thin ice, young Brother.  This had better be important."

Duo gulped.  The King defiantly did not beat around the bush like the few nobles that Duo had unfortunately met.  Still, he managed a shaky smile, fully aware that the tall formidable mad standing before him could simply raise his hand and order his torture.  "Trust me, Your Majesty."  Said Duo, silently proud that his voice did not shake as much as his innards were.  Death he had no problem with, torture was something else to think about.  "I wouldn't be here if I hadn't promised my friend.  But before you say anything, please…let me show you this."  The he reached into his black tunic and pulled out the chain with Quatre's golden ring.  

King Milliardo's eyes widened.  He reached for the ring, and Duo dropped it gently into the King's larger hand.  The King looked at the small ring for a moment, then looked at the boy priest in front of him.  He saw a young boy, thin, looking haggard and pale.  His black priest's tunic was stiff at some places.  The King could not tell, but instinctively he knew that it was stiff from dried blood.

The long silence was too much for Duo.  "Will you hear me out, Your Majesty?"  

The King nodded.  He strode past Duo and sat down on one of the chairs.  "Speak, Brother.  But first, your name."

Duo blinked a moment, realizing that he had not introduced himself.  "My name is Duo Maxwell."

"I recognize the name.  You belong to the Church in Biburg?  Are you a member there?"

Duo's eyes darkened suddenly, violent turning dangerous.  His voice was stiff when he answered, "I believe, Your Majesty, that we both know that the Church in Biburg no longer exists, as do the Order of Priests that lived there."

Heero's hand went to his sword, not liking the tone of Duo's voice.  But Milliardo raised his hand.  "No Heero.  Don't worry, I was baiting him."  He put his hand down.  "Forgive me, young Brother, I did not mean to insult you."

Duo forced himself to relax.  It was the wrong time for his old demons to start biting him.  "None taken."  He grinned maniacally.

"Now, tell me why I shouldn't order your head chopped off for breaking into the Princess's room."  Ordered the King.

Duo's grin dropped and he swallowed and started from the beginning.  From his choice to take the dreaded short cut.  Till when he split up with Quatre.  He noticed the strange looks that passed between the King and his guard, but he went on till finally he explained, "I swear, Your Majesty, I had to break in cause the guards wouldn't let me in.  And I swear that I had no idea that I was breaking into the Princess's room!"

To Duo's utter relief, the King nodded.  But he also noticed how now the King's hand was clenched into a fist.  His posture was stiff, and his eyes were dangerous.  And Duo knew it had nothing to do with him breaking into the Princess's room.

Suddenly, King Milliardo started to laugh, a low cynical laugh.  He shook his head and placed two fingers over his eyes.  "You have no clue do you, young Brother Maxwell?"

Confused, and now a little frightened, Duo managed a gargled "Huh?!"

The King stood.  "The boy you spoke of introduced himself as 'Amhir Quatre Raberba Winner', am I not right?"

"Uh…yeah…I…I don't understand, Majesty."

The King looked at him and reached over and gripped his shoulder, his eyes looking sympathetically at him.  "Poor boy.  That boy you rescued is non other than Amhir Quatre Raberba Winner, son and heir to the Malik Raberba Ahmad Winner of the Kingdom of Arabia."

Duo went extremely pale.  He had no idea what it meant, but he knew that whatever he was missing was very important, and that frightened him even more.

King Milliardo finally said, "In our language, Brother Maxwell, it would his name would mean the Royal Prince Quatre Raberba Winner, heir to the Kingdom of Arabia."

Duo yanked himself away from the King, as if he had been stung.  "_Royal Prince!!!!!!!_!"  Squeaked the young Priest.  "_Are you saying I abandoned a bloody royal blue-blood prince???!!!!_"

Milliardo placed a calming had on the hyperventilating boy.  "Calm yourself.  You did not understand and he obviously did not explain to you who his true identity was.  I have a man out there who has been tracking you two.  He even found your cottage."  Duo's face got some color back at this.  "If he is not here, that means he is tracking the Amhir.  I am certain the Amhir will be fine if he's survived this long."

Duo nodded, taking deep breaths to calm himself.  King Milliardo stepped away relieved that the boy had calmed down.  Turning his back to the boy, he starting heading for the door saying, "Heero will escort you to your room.  You'll be staying here till this whole mess is over and done with."

Duo once again turned pale, but this time he shouted, "_What?!"_

Duo did not see it, but King Milliardo smirked at his outburst.  "I am expected.  Heero will explain the details of my decision."  He opened the door.  "Oh, and Brother Maxwell…my guards have been ordered to shoot down anything climbing the walls."  With that threat, he left the Council Room, leaving Duo flabbergasted and Heero smirking.

Duo whirled to Heero who had immediately let the smirk drop.  "You don't understand!  I can't stay here!  I ain't no blue-blood noble!  What the Hell am I gonna do here?!  And I ain't joining the guard!"

Heero shrugged, "Do what you like.  But the King ordered you stay here, and here you will remain.  As long as you stay clear of the walls you'll be fine."

Duo grinned nervously.  "Thanks…but…why do I have to stay here?"

Heero gave him a sharp look.  "I don't think you know, but you have no home to go back to.  Whoever is after the Amhir burned down you cottage.  I'm sure they still have the place watched, so your life will be in danger if you leave.  Here you'll be provided with safety."

Duo blinked in disbelief.  "They burned my cottage?"  He slumped slightly.  "I though as much.  I just hoped that they'd just wreck it a bit, y'know.  Damn…if Hilde goes there she'll think I'm dead!"

Heero looked at him.  "Hilde?  Actually, the girl Hilde is here.  The King's man sent her here.  She's safe."

Duo stared at Heero.  "You mean she's here?!  In the Palace?!"

Heero nodded.

Duo actually jumped.  "That's great!  That means I'll at least have someone normal to speak to!"

Heero turned toward the door, waving for him to take his weapon and follow him.  "Actually, she's joined the Queen's Guard."

He didn't have to look back to see Duo's expression.  "WHAT?!  The Queen's Guard?!!!  But…but…"

Heero never thought he was a cruel man, but with Duo it seemed that he really did have a mean streak.  "Actually, I've seen her training.  She's not bad."

"Who do you think taught her?!!  But…this is Hilde we're speaking about!  She…she can't join the Queen's Guard!"

Heero gave the other boy a sly look.  "Do you doubt her strength?"

Duo waved his arms, his Deathscythe now secured to his back.  "NO!  That girl is the Strength!  But…"

Heero stopped walking and opened a door that led to a large furnished room.  "This is your room."

Duo walked in with a defeated air.  He did not bother looking around the lavish room.  He took off his scythe and placed it on the bed and sat down on it, looking down at his worn shoes.

Duo noticed this, pushing down a slight feeling of guilt and sympathy.  Duo had to get over it.  That was life, and it had no room for bleeding hearts.  "The servants will come to measure you so that you can have some decent clothes and shoes.  Also they'll bring a bath.  But first a healer…"

"I'm not injured.  Just a few bruises, but not even a scratch."  Came Duo's dejected answer.  He fingered the stiff tunic.  "It's not my blood."

Heero nodded, "Very well."  With that he turned and shut the door behind him, returning to his station beside the Princess.

If he had paused to listen through the door, he would have heard a soft sorrowful voice whisper from within:  "Not my blood…never was my blood…never will be my blood…but not Hilde…not Hilde…I couldn't stand it….just not Hilde…not Hilde…"

TO BE CONTINUED…

Sorry it took so long.  I've been very…VERY sick.  Then there was writer's block.  So, what do you think?  Hope y'all liked it.  Still brainstorming cause I don't know whether to put some supernatural in it…some fantasy.  Can't decide…hmm.

Oh well.

**NEXT TIME**:

_Duo saw it then, even beneath the tattered clothes, the dirty, bruised and cut skin, he could now see it.  An air he had not been able to place before, but now knowing the truth he knew what he saw.  Looking at Quatre address the Court and King, Duo knew that he was not some lost foreign boy.  He had the same air as King Milliardo, his wife the Queen and the Princess, his sister.  Quatre was a Royal Prince and future King.  _


	6. part 6

NOTES:  Ok…umm…I don't have anything to say really.   Umm…::smiles nervously:: at least I didn't make you all wait too long.  Right?  Anyone?????  

WARNING:  Beware of plotting Kings, pissed as Hell priests, flirting Princesses, elusive saviors, inquisitive Ambassadors, frustrated Princes, and observant (and blushing) Captains.  

Enjoy!

KINGDOMS' MASKS PART VI 

Duo fingered lightly the silver lining to his new garb.  He had been worried at first that the King had intended to dress him like one of his peacock nobles.  Thankfully that was not the case.  When Duo awakened from a restless slumber (feeling like the cushioned bed would swallow him and he'd die of suffocation), he had found new clothes draped over a chair for him.  It had unnerved him that someone had snuck into the room and placed the clothes there while he slept.  He was a light sleeper, and someone who could enter the room without waking him had to _very_ light on their feet.

They were a priest's clothes.  Made of light black cloth that did not itch or irritate Duo's skin. A silver sash was meant to go around his waist, silver linings on the edge of the sleeves and lining the bottom.  Black pants, and soft black shoes game as well.  The collar was simple white. Dressing made him feel self conscious, for nothing he wore old or worn.  These were new and fresh clothes.  But once Duo pulled out his silver cross, and let it hang elegantly around his neck in display he felt a little better.

The cross was older than him.  There was nothing new or fresh about it.

There was a knock on the door and the Captain from the night before entered, his features cold, and his eyes steel.  Duo wondered if he was born with a poker face.  

"You are to join the King in his court to break fast."

Duo nearly bit his tongue at this.  "Wha..huh?  You mean me?!"

"Who else?"  Came the toneless reply that was beginning to irritate him.

"But I can't go to the King's court and eat breakfast with him!  I mean, aren't all his nobles and other rich people there as well?"

Heero nodded his head.  "Yes, as well and the Queen a the Princess."

Duo froze at this.  Then taking a deep breath he said, "Look, I can't go.  I'll be humiliated!  I don't know how to act in front of nobles and rich snobs…"  He stopped and again fingered the silver lining.  "Sure you have me dressed like a court priest, but the truth is I'm not.  I'm simply Duo Maxwell, a priest who only prays for the dead."

Heero's gaze became hard and icy.  "Are you refusing the King's order, Brother?"

Duo's blood ran cold at the thought.  Him, refuse the King!!!  Duo didn't trust his voice, so he shook his head instead.

Heero saw the panic, and found it irritating how the boy was totally daunted by the mere thought of socializing with the rich, upper class.  He was acting totally different from last night when he broke into the Princess's room.  This was not the way a man who could fight against Heero should act.  It was annoying.

"Pull yourself together!"  Snapped Heero.  "You will be seated on the table beside His Excellency, the Ambassador of China, Wufei Chang.  He will help you with court etiquette, since you are so worried."

Duo flipped at this.  "What?!  You mean your seating me next to a guy the Chinese King…Emperor…whatever…sent!  Meaning he'll find out that I'm just a peasant, and if I do something and insult him he'll…he'll go back to China and tell his King that the Christian Church are nothing but Neanderthals, and they'll probably never want to have any relations with King Milliardo…and it will be my fault…and and…"

Heero could merely blink at this outburst of panic.  Seeing that Duo had already spelled out his doom, Heero groaned inwardly.  Why did the King ask HIM to deal with Duo?  He should be by the Princess Relena's side, guarding her, not pacifying a hysterical madman dressed like a priest.

Finally, when it seemed that the boy was about to dig his own grave, Heero went over and cuffed Duo on the side of his head, snapping his head to the side savagely and silencing his panic stricken babble.  Heero then smirked at the outrage in Duo's amethyst eyes that glared death at him.

"What.  The.  Hell?"

Crossing his arms, Heero asked, "Are you finished crying like a little girl."

Duo bristled at this insult.  "Hey!  What the…"

"Before your little scene, I was about to tell you that Ambassador Wufei already knows all about you, and it was he who offered to help you in NOT making a fool of yourself."

"Wha…he did?"  Duo rubbed at his sore head.

"Also, he and King are close friends, and he had a great understanding of our culture.  So I doubt you can do anything that would cause an international incident.  Now, is there something you need to say?"

There was a short silence before Duo snapped, "Yeah!  I WAS NOT CRYING LIKE A LITTLE GIRL!"

Heero chuckled at this.  "Then what do you call what you were doing?"

Duo glared, "It's called a breakdown.  Ever heard of it?"

"No."

"Bull.  I bet you've had one before.  Admit it."

Heero now glared.  "I am the Captain of the Royal Guard, as well the Princess's bodyguard.  I do not have the luxury of having a breakdown."

Duo paused for a moment, staring at the armored boy before him.  "You…your serious, aren't you?"  He said haltingly, feeling a shiver run down his back.

Heero turned away from the other's concerned and disturbed look.  He didn't need to be pitied.

"But…"

Heero snapped without looking at him, "Do you wish to be late?"

Duo 'ulped' and scrambled next to him.  Heero held the door open for him and closed it once the braided priest was out.  He saw the discomfort in Duo's eyes, for it was obvious that no one had ever held a door open for him.  Duo was a peasant.  A lower class peasant at that.  Any lower and he'd be a beggar.

Which was exactly what Duo was thinking as he followed Heero nervously to the King's Court.  He did not like the turn of events. When he had broken into castle he never in his wildest dreams had thought that he wouldn't be allowed to leave.  And he had never though that he would be forced to go to court and mingle with the higher ups.  Even thinking about it made Duo doubt his sanity.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Duo forced himself to pay attention to where he was going.  He had full intensions of memorizing all the halls, corridors, and pathways of the royal castle.  And if he were able to find any secret passages, he would memorize them as well.  If he had to make a quick exit he would not be unprepared and get himself lost and killed.  Duo had always prided his extraordinary ability to memorize and take in information.  If someone showed him some kind of passage of writing, or a path to a village, all he needed was that one time.  

He had noticed that the bedrooms were on the higher floors, and in the towers of the castle.  The lower floors had the large rooms for balls, councils, libraries and other rooms that Duo could not understand their use for.  He also realized that Heero was taking a long winding way, pointing out to the different rooms and passages, telling what each one was used for or who resided there.

This made Duo stare hard at the young guard.  Why would Heero be telling him all these things, wanting him to know his way around the castle?  Duo felt suddenly suspicious.  He was staying in the castle by order of the King…for his protection.  Or was it?

Duo's eyes narrowed, still listening intently to Heero as he continued telling Duo about the large dining hall they were passing.  He was positive now that the King had other plans for him. But what was it?  Duo suddenly felt a flare of anger, his narrowed eyes turning to a full-blown glare at Heero's metal clad back.  He was being used, and he did not like the feeling at all.  It tasted bitter in his mouth.  But it was not some simple person, a gang leader, or even a corrupted governor that was doing this.  It was his King…his liege, his…master.

Resentment burned at the pit of his stomach, making him feel like hurling.  For a moment he saw red as he let his anger rise into fury.  The most powerful man in the country was using him and he hated it.

And in a way…Quatre had used him as well.  Why else would he conceal his true identity?  Quatre was a Royal Prince.  Milliardo was a King.  They were all the same. The rich landowners, the governors, the nobles with their noses stuck in the air.  All of them were the same.  To them, a poor young priest was to be used as their stepping stone.  He was nothing to them.

The peasants meant nothing to the rich and powerful.  They did not care now, and they did not care all those years ago when the Church of Biburg ceased to exist.

Nothing had changed.

"…And these are the doors leading to His Majesty's Royal Court Room.  Its here he holds his daily functions.  Breakfast is always held here.  Lunch, dinner, are held in the dining rooms next to the royal library."

Duo swallowed hard and forced his trademark grin on, covering up the anger and the nervousness he was feeling within him.  "Got it."  He said.

Heero turned to him, and Duo once again paused to look at him.  This boy was no older than him.  How many times had the King used him?  Was he even aware of it?  Or was it he didn't care?  Heero's eyes were ice cold and hard as stone, yet why was it that Duo felt a feeling of sorrow surrounding the stoic youth.

_I do not have the luxury of having a breakdown._

He knew it.  He knew it, yet he continued to loyally follow the King, allowing himself to be used over and over again.  Why?  Why would a person allow himself to be subjected to such degradation?  

Heero said, "When we enter, the Master of Ceremonies Hagan will announce you entrance formally.  When he is finished a Page will escort you to your seat at the Ambassador's side."

"Yeah.  Right.  Where will you be?"  Duo snapped irritably.  

Heero's eyebrow rose slightly at Duo's sudden turn in temper.  "I will be at the Princess's side."

Duo nodded his head, understanding.  Forcing himself to get a hold of himself he asked, "Will Hilde be there?  I haven't seen her yet."

Heero shook his head.  "She will dine at the women's barracks with the other Queen's Guards."

Duo stiffened at this.  Quelling the rising anger and resentment he said stiffly, "Fine.  Lets get this over with." 

Heero nodded and slammed his fist twice hard against the large wooden doors.  Immediately two large ceremony guards in shining silver and gold armor opened the doors from within, allowing the two entrance.  Duo had to suck in his breath at the side of the gargantuan room.  The ceiling was high, and Duo was astounded to find the ceiling decorated in a large painting of angels flying about the blue sky carrying fruit and baskets.

"Brother Duo."

Duo tore his eyes from the beautifully painted ceiling and looked around.  There were over a hundred  richly dressed and perfumed people sitting on cushioned seats, chatting gaily with their table companions.  There was a large tables placed in three rows.  At the head of the rows was a larger table where the King and Queen sat, who were at the moment whispering softly to each other. King Milliardo still looked as intimidating as ever.  Queen Lucrezia Noin was a beautiful woman, and Duo was shocked to see that like Hilde, the Queen wore her hair cut almost boyishly short.

"Duo!"

Duo snapped back to reality and looked at a slightly annoyed Heero and an impatient Master of Ceremonies.  The man was old, but seemed healthy enough.  The problem was that he wore a large bishop like cap on his head that (in Duo's opinion) made him look ridiculous.  Duo grinned sheepishly and apologized for fazing out.

The Master of Ceremonies smiled gently, and Duo was surprised at this.  He had expected the man to sneer.  The old man slammed his staff onto the floor, and with a strong voice he announced:  "His Lordship Heero Yuy and his Grace, Brother Duo Maxwell!"  

"I'm a 'Grace'?!"  Duo jumped at this and looked at Heero in shock.  "You're a Lord?!"  He hissed.

Heero smirked.  "Of course."

Duo blinked at him as if he had sprung out bat wings and horns.  He looked to his side and found a young boy standing patiently next to him.  Grabbing the boy's arm he asked, "You the Page?"  When the startled boy nodded, Duo said, "Get me away from this freak and to my table."

"Y…Yes, Your Grace!"  Gulped the boy and led him away from Heero.  

Duo followed without looking back at the armored boy.  He was surprised when the boy led him past the rows of tables, heading closer to the King's table.  Leaning forward, Duo asked, "Hey, what's you name?"

The boy looked up at him and replied, "Michael."

Duo gave the boy a kind look and asked, "So, where does the Ambassador sit in this place?"

The boy grinned excitedly, "He sits and the table right next to her Majesty the Queen!"

Duo thought of this for a moment then realized that he was going to be sitting one person away from the Queen, ahead of all those rich nobles and lords!  Duo turned wary violet eyes toward the King.  What was the man planning?  Why would he place him on such a high status table?  Was it for confidentiality, since only the Chinese Ambassador knew he was only a peasant priest?  With every step he had more and more questions with no answers.

"Here you are, Your Grace."  Michael said suddenly stopping at a table and pulling a chair out for Duo to sit.

Duo looked at the wooden seat padded with a red cushion.  He then looked at the table with its plate and utensils set.  Finally he looked to the one sitting on the seat next to his.  The Ambassador looked his place.  Jet-black hair was tied tightly into a slim tail at the base of his neck.  He had the bronze skin of his people; his slanted eyes were pure gems of onyx.  So black were they that Duo could not see the black pupils.  What shocked Duo so that his mouth hung open for a moment was the fact that the Chinese Ambassador was no older than him.  The one sent to represent his Empire was just a boy.

"Are you going to stand there gawking at me till a bird makes a nest of your mouth, or are you going to sit down, Brother Maxwell?"

Shutting his mouth, Duo sat and with Michael's help he tucked the chair under the table.  Michael ran off to do whatever Pages do, leaving Duo alone with the young Ambassador.

"You don't have an accent."  Said Duo, staring at his empty plate with apprehension.  "For a moment there I thought I'd be spending the morning not understanding a word that you said."  He gave the Ambassador a sheepish smile.  "My name is Duo Maxwell.  I run and hide, but I never tell a lie."

"Wufei Chang.  It's a pleasure Brother Maxwell…"

"Duo.  Just call me Duo."  

Wufei nodded his head and Duo felt his tense muscles relax a bit.  He really hated formalities.  Wufei said, "You may call me by my name if it pleases you.  I heard you made quite an entrance last night."

Duo laughed at this, seeing the slight quirk of amusement on Wufei's lips.  "News travels fast here."

"Not really.  It travels to those who are in need of the information…those who are trustworthy and loyal."  Wufei paused then said, "How are you adapting to these changes?  I'm sure it is difficult for you."

"Its weird."  Replied Duo.  "But I'll manage."  He then gave Wufei a sharp look.  "So, tell me, what does the King want with me?"

Wufei's narrowed his eyes at this.  "Excuse me?"

Duo said, "I may be low class, but I am not stupid.  I can tell when I'm being used for something, and frankly I want to know why and for what?"

Wufei looked at him for a long moment, and then nodded his head.  "I see.  There is much more to you that meet's the eye, Maxwell.  The King must have noticed it as well, that is why you are here."

"Why?" Asked Duo almost pleadingly.

Wufei shook his head.  "That I don't know.  The King had a need for you, as you have already guessed, but for what…"  Again he shook his head.  "What I can tell you is that you must trust your King.  He is an honorable man."

Duo threw himself back into his seat, crossing his arms.  "Yeah.  Right.  Honorable.  Once I find out what he's after then I'll be the judge of that.  After all, its my life that he's pulling the strings on."

Wufei sighed.  "I understand your frustration, but you must deal with it.  Being involved with royalty is a dangerous game.  Those who wish to beat us just to gain eye with the King surround us.  Showing raw emotions will draw these vultures to you."

Duo's hands clenched into fists.  "Damn them all to Hell." 

At the end of the Court Room, the Master of Ceremonies slammed his staff five times on the stone floor announcing the entrance of the food.  Little Pages came scurrying and holding platters of food, hastily yet perfectly setting them on the tables. To Duo they were like a swarm of little ants.  It was an amazing spectacle.  He even spotted little Michael a few times.

They started at the King and Queen's table then went down from there.  Duo looked across from his table and saw the Princess sitting there, beside her sat Heero.  The Princess was saying something to the young Captain, and Duo could have sworn a faint blush appeared on Heero's cheeks.  Duo was astounded by this and beside him Wufei chuckled darkly, he too noticing the exchange.  Suddenly, the Princess Relena lifted her cornflower blue eyes to Duo's.  She smiled gently at him, and Duo found himself ducking his head to hide his flaming cheeks.

Wufei snorted at this and muttered, "Women."

The delicious aroma of the food that was placed before him and his Chinese companion wafted Duo's senses.  Duo found his mouth filling with saliva as he stared at the brightly cleaned fruits; the warm crisp cut loaves of bread, the butter, cheeses, and jams to the side.  A large pitcher of cool cider was placed in the middle, and Duo believed himself in heaven.  

He was reaching for a red apple with his name on it when Wufei grabbed his hand and whispered into his ear.  "Wait for the King."

Duo immediately withdrew his hand and gave the King a heated look, clearly blaming him for the delay.  Gritting his teeth Duo asked, "What is he waiting for?"

Wufei gave him an amused look.  "He's waiting for everyone to have their food set before them."  

Duo sighed and waited, fidgeting every now and then and silently urging the little Pages to pick up the pace.  His stomach growled in protest, and Duo tapped his foot on the stone floor.  He looked toward the King, wondering if the man was even human to be able to wait for EVERYONE to have their food.  He then saw the piercing blue eyes looking toward the entrance doors almost expectantly.  

Wondering what was up with that he leaned over to Wufei to whisper to Wufei is concern when he heard the Master of Ceremonies's staff slam against the stone floor once again.  Duo swung his head toward the doors, wondering what else had occurred to delay satisfying his stomach.

The Master of Ceremonies's strong voice reached Duo as he announced to the King and his Court, "His Royal Highness, Prince, Amhir, and Representative of the Kingdom of Arabia, Quatre Raberba Winner!"

For a moment, these words meant nothing to Duo until it finally sank into his skull the old man had actually said, 'Quatre'.  At first he did not believe it, but when he leaned across the table (avoiding knocking over the food) he gaped at the figure that was approaching in a brisk strong walk.

He wore different clothes now, and they were in much better condition than his previous ones.  They were of Arabian origin and Duo wondered how could have Quatre changed into that outfit when he had lost all of his clothes.  And if he did find them, why had he changed into one that has seen better days?  Also, though Quatre looked battered, cut, and dirty, he saw that he could not see the nasty ones that were supposed to be there.  But still, Quatre looked worse for wear and near collapse.

Forgetting his anger toward the blonde, and opened his mouth to call to him as he walked past him.  But a strong hand yanked at his belt, shoving his back to his seat.  Duo turned to snarl at Wufei, but the look on the other's face left no arguing.

"Calm down."  Said Wufei softly.  No one must know of what happened and that you know him."

Duo blinked in shock at those dark depths, then turned to look at Quatre and he came to stand before the King and Queen with his head held high in pride.  

Bowing his head slightly, though now kneeling, Quatre spoke, "Your Majesty, King Milliardo," Quatre's voice had the same soft tone that Duo remembered, but as he spoke to the King, his voice was strong and firm leaving none to doubt his strength.  "I have come a long and hard way to represent my father, Raberba Winner, Malik of the Arabian Kingdom."

The remained quiet as the King addressed the young Prince.  "You are late, Highness."

Quatre seemed to stiffen at this, and Duo glared at his cold King.  Why was the guy acting like he didn't know what Quatre had gone though?!

But Quatre's voice did not show any resentment that he must have felt when he responded to the obvious admonition.   "It had been a heart road, Majesty.  I have seen both the worst and best of your people, King Milliardo.  My escorts and I met with your guide as planned, but we were beset by thieves that killed you guide and my escort, and took all that I possessed with me." 

He paused at this, and Duo saw the shocked and concerned looks of the Court. Quatre was earning their sympathy for him.  Yet Duo wanted to shout at Quatre, why was he lying?  Thieves did not attack him!  They were assassins and kidnappers!

Quatre continued, "I was aided by some of your kind citizens, and was lucky when the men you sent found me."  He then smiled sheepishly, "I was dreadfully lost."

This last comment sent a relieved sigh through the Court, and some chuckles.  Quatre had shown that he held no hostilities toward the King of those who had abused him.  

Duo saw it then, even beneath the tattered clothes, the dirty, bruised and cut skin, he could now see what Quatre was.  An air he had not been able to place before, but now knowing the truth he knew what he saw.  Looking at Quatre addressing the King and his Court with an ease born of experience, Duo knew that he was not some lost foreign boy.  He had the same air as King Milliardo, his wife the Queen and the Princess, his sister.  Quatre was a Royal Prince and future King.  Quatre was one destined to lead, not follow, and he would play the game that Wufei spoke of, and win.

The King nodded at Quatre and said kindly, "We understand, Your Highness.  But, you look tired.  Perhaps you may go bathe and rest until you are seen fit by my Healers?  Food will also be sent up to you."

Once again Quatre bowed his head slightly.  "You are most kind, Majesty."  Two Royal Guards came to stand behind Quatre as he was escorted out of the Royal Court.  Once he was gone, the whole Courtroom was filled by the sound of the Court whispering and gossiping amongst each other.

Duo looked at Wufei in question.  The young Chinese Representative saw this and said, "It must be kept a secret that these people who attack the Prince were planning to kidnap him.  If the truth gets out the whole Kingdom will be in an uproar, and the stability will be thrown out the window.  People will panic, fearing the unknown.  It might make whomever behind this act more aggressively.  The only ones who know the truth are the Royal family, the Captain Heero, me, you, and one of the King's men."

Duo swallowed.  He did not like all this secrecy, but Wufei had made perfect sense.  "How about Quatre's…um I mean the Prince's father?"

"He knows, for if they are after Quatre, his Kingdom is concerned."

Duo nodded. "Will…will I get to meet him?"

Wufei smiled at this.  "Actually, you and I will meet after we have broken our fast."

Duo sighed and looked back to where Quatre had disappeared.  

He had lost his appetite.

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Quatre winced slightly as the Healer applied some pressure to his abused ribs and looked up to the young Captain of the Royal Guard.  He studied the foreign young man who stood overseeing the Healer's work silently.

He had first taken a bath, washing away day's worth of dirt and dried blood.  He was given breakfast of warm bread, cheese, jam, and cider.  It was then the Healer came in followed my Heero.  He now wore nothing more than a pair of soft sleeping pants, allowing the Healer to see all the damage that had been done.  

Wincing again as the Healer applied some medical ointment onto a cut right under his ribs; the young Prince growled through his teeth, "Where is he?"

The Captain gave him an infuriating blank cold look.  "Who, Highness?"

Quatre glared at the other boy for all his worth, raising his voice slightly in authority, "Trowa Barton.  You were the one who allowed met us this morning when we arrived, Captain.  Please do not think me a simpleton!"  He turned pale as the Healer addressed his wrist, where it had been brutally licked by the whip and savagely disarmed.

"Highness, Trowa Barton had other responsibilities to deal with."

Quatre shook his head, "But…I would like to thank him for saving me.  I never got a chance to thank him."

Heero replied, "I will gladly relay your message to him."

Quatre stared at him in shock, then sighed in defeat.  It would seem that Trowa was inaccessible.  Whatever his savior's responsibilities were, they were not for the public eye.  Quatre regretfully understood this and let the subject drop.

"I…I was told that my friend Duo Maxwell had arrived before I did."

Heero nodded.  "He arrived unharmed.  He should be coming here soon to see you.  The King would like an audience with you two.  He will be arriving shortly as well."

Quatre blinked in surprise.  "He will be coming here?"

Heero nodded.

Quatre sighed and said softly, "I'm glad Duo was unharmed.  It was my fault that he was dragged into this mess.  I don't think that I could live with myself if anything had happened to him."  He saw Heero look at him strangely, but said nothing.

The Healer finally stepped back, cleaning his hands with a damp washcloth.  "you are lucky, Your Highness.  Whomever dressed you head wound did an excellent job.  If that wound had gotten infected, you would have certainly lost you life."  Quatre took this silently, and thanked the Healer as he packed away his supplied and stepped out.  

Quatre was about to say something to Heero when the door to his room flew open, startling Quatre and making Heero go for his sword.  

"Duo!"  Cried Quatre happily as the young Priest who had saved him stood at the door.  But then Quatre saw the look in the other boy's eyes and knew what was coming.

Duo's amethyst eyes were dark in hurt anger that was directed solely toward Quatre. 

_"How could you not tell me?!"_  Cried the braided boy angrily.  "_How could you not tell me you were a bloody Royal Prince?!"_

Quatre ducked his head, not wanting to face the accusation in those violet depths.  "Would you have believed me if I had told you?"

Duo shouted, "Hell yeah!  After I saw what those guys would do trying to get their dirty hands on you, _of course I would have believed you, you fool_!"

"Brother Maxwell!  That is enough!"  Barked Heero.  "You are addressing a Royal Prince!"

Duo flushed angrily and was about to retort when another boy approached.  Quatre immediately knew he was of Chinese origins.  His rich silk clothing spoke his status.  The young Arabian Prince flushed at his lack of attire as he faced Wufei Chang, the Chinese Ambassador.  It was humiliating and spoke poorly for him.  But to his surprise the boy leaned forward inspecting his wounds and said gently, ignoring Duo and Heero, "You are lucky, Prince Quatre.  I have been in a violent situation such as you.  It is not one I care to repeat, ever."

Quatre suppressed a shudder at the memory, but smiled up at the young man.  "I am sorry.  I don't know you name, Your Excellency."

"I am Ambassador Wufei Chang of China."  Said Wufei.

Quatre said,  "I have met your Emperor.  He is a strong and honorable man."

Wufei nodded at this, and allowed himself to be pushed aside by Duo who also took a turn inspecting the young blond. 

"You look much worse than you did when you were at Court."  He said, still angry but concern laced in his voice.

Quatre looked at him.  "Powder…to cover up how injured I truly was."

Duo winced, "What happened to you?  You look like…"

Quatre ducked his head again.  "I was captured but…the King's men found and rescued me."

Duo looked at his ribs and winced.  "They really did rough you up."

Quatre did not saw anything in reply.  He did not want to think of it.

It was then that the King entered, two sentries standing outside the door.  Quatre was about to stand when the King waved his hand, gesturing for him to stay seated.  Instead the King leaned down slightly and shook Quatre's hand, a look of utter relief on his usually chiseled features.

"You had me in quiet a worry, Prince Quatre.  How are your wounds?"

Quatre waited for the King to be seated on a chair that Heero had provided before answering, "None of them are serious, thanks to you subject, Duo Maxwell."

Duo made a chocked noise and had the modesty to blush as the King nodded toward the young angry Priest.

The King smiled at Quatre as he pulled out Quatre's golden ring and chain.  "I believe you'll be wanting this back."

Quatre took it gratefully and pulled it over his head, letting it fall over his battered bare chest.  "Thank you, Your Majesty."

The King said suddenly, "I must say I am impressed at how you speak our language like it were your native tongue.  You are much like your father, the Malik, even if your looks take after your mother, the late Malika* and Queen Quatarine."

"Did you know my mother?"  Asked Quatre curiously.

"Not really.  I was only two when she left and married your father.  I do remember that she was exquisitely beautiful, and had the most gentle and lovely voice."  He paused and said sadly.  "I never saw Aunt Quatarine after that.  She died to years after without returning to Sank…"

Quatre smiled sadly.  "I have seen her portraits at home, but Father does not like to speak of her."

"She died just like my mother died bringing life to Relena."

There was a long silence, which was shattered when Duo asked, "If Quatre…I mean Prince Quatre's mother was your Aunt…that would mean…"

The King gave Duo a wolfish grin, "We are Royal Cousins."

Duo moaned, a low anguished sound that made Quatre wince in sympathy.  This little bit of information was not helping Duo's anger not one bit.  The King seemed to know that but was taking cruel pleasure at Duo's discomfort.  Poor Duo.

The King stood up from his seat, and waved a slightly green looking Duo to him.  When Duo approached him nervously the King said, "Your King has a need for your services, Brother Duo Maxwell."

Quatre blinked in surprise, while Duo stuttered, "Wha…huh…me?!"

The King smirked at poor Duo's reaction.  "Yes, you Young Brother.  Our good Prince here has lost his personal Guard and is in need of protection.  We need one of the best, and you my dear boy fit the description."

"**_WHAT?????!!!!!!!!!!!_**"  Cried Duo, his eyes becoming large and his face loosing all color so that it looked nearly gray.

Quatre stood, wincing slightly as he strained his abused ribs.  "You Majesty," Pleaded Quatre.  "That is unnecessary.  Duo has already done enough by saving me.  You cannot ask him more!"

The King gave Quatre a cool look that made the boy stiffen.  "I will ask him for more, Prince Quatre."  He looked at the near fainting Duo.  "I am sure that you saw that this young Priest of Death has exceptional fighting skills.  So exceptional that he was able to hold his own against the strongest of my Royal Guard.  There are none other that have been capable of reaching such skill…that is except him."

Quatre gaped at this.  He did not know the details of how Duo managed to gain audience with the King.  But from what the King had just said Duo had some difficulty doing so.  He looked at his friend, seeing the helplessness in those brave eyes.  He was washed with guilt, very aware that he was the cause for that terrible look.  He remembered Duo aiding him, persisting in going on though the odds were against him.  That same boy now looked like a frightened child before the King.  But also Quatre saw something else.

Fury.

Duo knew that he was helpless and could not argue with the King.  His life had been taken out of his hands, and he was raging in fury at the ones responsible for it.  Quatre in some way was among them, and he could not blame him.  He was too aware of the feeling of helpless fury.  He was a Royal Prince and heir to the throne of Arabia.  His life was not his to choose.  He was just as helpless as Duo.

Duo was trying attempting to protest, "But…but…I don't know anything about being a personal bodyguard!"

The King turned slightly away, already dismissing the argument.  "You did an excellent job before, and you will do it again."  He then became serious.  "You will of course be paid, for you will be serving under your King, and will be paid as one under my service.  You will also be given some land and a title to it.  The details may be discussed at another time."

Duo's jaw hung open, unable to say a thing to stop the inevitable.  Wufei placed a comforting hand on the distraught boy's shoulder.

The King, satisfied, said, "You will start your services tomorrow.  Now, Prince Quatre, if you will excuse me and the good Ambassador, we are expected."  With that the King turned and walked out the door.  Wufei hesitated, giving Duo's shoulder a squeeze before leaving.  It seemed the Ambassador sympathized with Duo as well.

Quatre sat in a dead silence, afraid to say anything to Duo who still stood there in shock at the turn of events.  The blond Prince looked to Heero, who was also watching Duo with a small amount of curiosity in his cold eyes.

Suddenly Duo started to laugh, a low chuckle that sent shivers down Quatre's back.  "D…Duo?"

Duo looked at him, his violet eyes looking like two large bruises on his pale face.  "Its odd, y'know."  He said.  "Since coming here I've found myself once again totally and utterly helpless.  I've grown since then, and I became stronger…but in the end it means nothing.  I will never be my Master."  His voice became almost desperate now; "I don't belong in a palace, associating with Kings and Princes!  I don't know shit about anything here!  I don't know anything about guarding you!  And land, what the Hell am I going to do with some land and a title?!"

Quatre tore his eyes away from Duo.  It hurt seeing the boy he admired sunken to this.  "I am so sorry, Duo.  I…"

Duo jumped, his eyes wild.  "No!  You don't have to apologize to me, Your Highness!"

Quatre literally flinched at his.  "Duo, please don't…"

"I mean, I'm just a commoner, a peasant.  Why would a Royal Prince have to apologize to me?"  He smiled at Quatre, one that was scathing.

"Duo!" Cried Quatre angrily, "I'm not just a Prince!  I'm human too!"

"You're a using bloody Royal blue freaking blood Prince!"  Hissed Duo.  "Stop acting like you're the same as me, cause you ain't!  I saw exactly what you are at the Court, and I might add that you had me fooled.  You're a Prince, not just some rich foreigner like you made me believe at the beginning."

Quatre tried to plead with him. "Please Duo, I know I deceived you…but I just wanting you treating me like a Prince.  I wanted a friend not a scared subject!"

Duo's eyes narrowed, "I had the right to know what I was getting into.  I knew the danger, but…" he shook his head, "Do you realize I could have been executed for abandoning you?!  If King Milliardo was not such an…understanding…" He swallowed hard as if talking about the King made him sick.  "King, he would have executed me!  DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!  SOME FRIEND!!!"

Quatre stepped back, but jumped when Heero came to stand between them.  His voice was cold and deadly as he spoke to Duo, "You will lower your voice and speak to the Prince in the proper manner.  Know your Place Brother Duo Maxwell or you will be flogged."

"Captain Heero!"  Cried Quatre in horror at his words.  He could tell that Heero would not think twice in following through with his words.  "That is not necessary.  I am allowing him to speak his mind or else he will be a poor bodyguard."  He knew these words sounded horrible and hurtful to Duo's ears, but if he did not get control over Heero, Duo would be beaten.

Heero looked at him for a very long moment, and Quatre refused to look away, daring him to go against his wishes.  Heero finally stepped back, but he had not broken eye contact.

Duo swallowed hard and said, "I start tomorrow, right?  Well until then I gotta get some fresh air.  I can't seem to breath in here."  He paused.  "May I leave, Prince?"  He gave Quatre a look that dared him to refuse.

Quatre could only nod his head and watched with sorrowful eyes as Duo stomped out like an angry tiger, slamming the door behind him.  Quatre looked at Heero and said sharply, "You will not touch him…ever!"

Heero looked at him coolly, "With all due respect, Highness, he was close to striking you."

Quatre snapped, "So what if he did?  I deserve it!  I chose not to tell him who exactly I was, even when we went separate ways.  It was selfish and dangerous."

Quatre was startled when Heero said simply, "It was.  But both of you must remember who you are.  Like that crazy Priest said, you are a Royal Prince, and he is a peasant.  He will _not_ speak to you in public in that tone.  If you allow him to do so in private, then fine, but in doing so he will assuredly slip in public.  If the King sees this, Duo _will_ be flogged.  He is King Milliardo's subject, not yours."

Quatre looked away.  "You sound exactly like my Father, Captain."  He sighed, "But it doesn't help me one bit."

Heero came to stand on front of him and Quatre looked up at the slightly taller boy sadly.  "You have had a tiring day.  You should get some sleep so that you can serve you kingdom tomorrow."

Quatre nodded, looking away.  

Heero frowned at the young Prince, but took his leave, shutting the door lightly, leaving Quatre standing alone in the room.

Alone.

It was the way Quatre's life had always been.

Alone.

Always alone.

TO BE CONTINUED….

Next Time… 

_Queen Noin smiled and leaned next to her Liege's ear; whispering in a conspiring voice, "Look at them.  The Prince Quatre and Relena seem to be getting along very well."_

_"Beware the green-eyed monster."  Heero hissed, "What does you mean by that?"  Duo cackled evilly and leaned forward, his eyes twinkling in amusement.  "I mean to say that you're jealous at how the Prince's charms have bedazzled the Princess."  Again, Heero could only stare at the other youth in disbelief.  The boy was a madman!_

_"Tro…!"  Quatre nearly bit his tongue when his arm was yanked back in a strong iron grip that would not allow him to take a step closer to the performing Royal Jester.  Quatre whirled around and found himself facing a scowling Wufei.  The Chinese youth hissed urgently, "Whoever you think that person is you had better keep it to yourself, Your Highness, otherwise your speaking out might cost him his life!"_

Whooohooo!  Has anyone noticed that my chapter keep on getting longer.  But this was longer than expected.  Sorry.

Please review!!!!!!!  I wanna know what my readers are thinking!

Rue/Sarlinia


	7. part 7

NOTES:  Ok, I have no excuse other than I have been very busy with college.  But here is another chapter.

WARNING:  Some foreshadowing, early feminism (poor Wufei), a jealous Heero, and Quatre feeling pathetic…there is also some smattering of 4+R, but don't worry, there's no future there, and it's only one sided.

**KINGDOMS' MASKS**

Part VII 

Quatre stared at his face in the mirror.  It had been a over two weeks since his arrival at the Palace in Sank, and the bruises and cuts on his face were nearly all gone except for the cut on his head that would scar him for the rest of his life.  Seemed suiting since that injury had nearly taken his life.  Readjusting his collar, he deemed himself suitable for public appearance.  Princess Relena was throwing a ball for the nobles and royal guests, and she had personally approached him to give him the invitation.  He could not help but smirk when he remembered how the beautiful regal young woman had turned to Duo's brooding visage and added that Hilde would be there and that as his job as the foreign prince's bodyguard he should accompany his charge to all activities.

Sighing, Quatre turned to look at the still brooding Duo who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed stiffly across his chest, his face turned to the side and staring out the window to the night outside.  It pained Quatre to know that he was the reason that the normally jovial Priest of Death was in the darkest of tempers and moods.  He owed Duo his life and he had rewarded the other boy with danger, deception, and entrapment.  Try as he might, Quatre could not breech through the black wall that Duo had erected between them.  

But Duo's coldness towards him did not stop Duo from doing the duty that was assigned to him by the King.  Even though Duo had no experience as a bodyguard, he was doing quite well, especially after some long talks with Heero.  The Captain of the Royal Guard had taken an interest in educating Duo of the ways to becoming a professional top class guard and soldier.  Duo took all this in stride, learning and already showing improvement, but refusing adamantly every time Heero mentioned recruiting him into the guard.  But Heero was a stubborn and strong man who saw potential in Duo, and Quatre knew that he would not give up.  Problem was that Duo was just as stubborn.

Putting on a sincere smile, Quatre said, "I'm ready.  Shall we go?"  Duo shrugged his dark clad shoulders, but made no comment as he pushed himself from the wall and opened the door for Quatre.  "I'm sure we'll have a great time, Duo.  Especially for you since you can finally talk to Hilde," continued Quatre, trying his hardest not to loose his temper at Duo's persistent snubbing.

Duo paused after Quatre left the room, shutting the door and locking it.  He looked at Quatre seriously for a moment, and then said ruefully, "Yeah, I kinda miss the girl."

Quatre felt elated at this little victory, no matter how pathetic it seemed.  Even if Duo did not enjoy Quatre's company, at least at this party he could enjoy himself in Hilde's company.  The walk to the ballroom was a familiar silent one that Duo was relieved for and Quatre hated.  Duo walked a foot behind Quatre as was the social rule separating their status.  

They were three corridors away from the ball before they could hear the music from the musicians that Relena had commissioned for the ball.  When they reached the entrance, the Master of Ceremonies Hagan announced them and they were let in.  Quatre head Duo's sharp intake of breath when the priest saw the extravagance of the ballroom.  The room itself was wide and spacious, the floor made out of white marble with marble pillars to the sides lined with real gold.  The glimmering chandeliers were alight with thousands of lit candles above.   Beautiful white and gold tapestries hung from the wall, as well as flags carrying Sank's royal symbol.  Beautiful people, wearing beautiful clothes talked to each other on the outer sides, while servants carrying trays full of appetizers scurried around.  In the middle of the hall there was a large group of young people dancing and twirling gracefully to the music being played by the musicians.  Princess Relena had outdone herself in organizing such an amazing ball.

Scanning the crowds, Quatre spotted Wufei, who stood rigid, and red-faced in a silent seethe.

"Your Excellency, you seem troubled," said Quatre, coming up next to the young Ambassador.

Wufei turned to him blinking in surprise at his seeming sudden appearance.  Quatre noted this as odd since the Chinese Ambassador always seemed aware of his surroundings.  Wufei took a deep breath before saying, "The Queen's Guard have just arrived, and one of them has already stamped me out as a chauvinistic bigot."

Quatre could not stop his lips from curling up into a grin.  "Well, I guess she must have heard that you did not approve of the Queen's Guard.  I know that they are very proud and strong women, and will take offense if a man tries to…as they would put it, 'put them in their place'."

"Who was it?" asked Duo suddenly, grinning mischievously at Wufei.  "Who ruffled your feathers?"

Wufei glared at the young priest.  "I have no feathers to speak of, Brother Maxwell.  And if you must know, it was the Lady Sally who accosted me with her words.  And if you're wondering, your Hilde was giggling in the background at my expense.  No man with a different opinion is safe from these women!"  He suddenly gave an angry snarl and stalked off into the crowds of young nobles and women, disappearing amongst them.

Quatre was wondering about Wufei's hasty departure when a woman's voice said, "You must be his Highness, Prince Quatre of Arabia."

Turning, Quatre found himself staring up at a tall blonde woman who looked slightly oriental in the way her eyes slanted upwards like Wufei's.  She was an attractive woman, who held herself proudly, and with a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, Quatre knew that this was the dreaded Lady Sally.

Quatre forced a smile and did not miss the amused look on Duo's face.  The priest knew what was coming and had no intention of coming to the rescue.  Some guard.  "You must be Lady Sally," he said amiably, really not wanting to start the ball off with an argument like Wufei had.

Sally smiled down at him cunningly, her gray eyes sharp and not missing a thing.  Quatre believed that he reeked of nervousness and Sally was going to pick up on the strong scent and pounce.  "I was looking for the Ambassador Wufei Chang.  I could have sworn I saw him talking to you just a moment ago."

Quatre pitied Wufei, but would not change places for all the gold in the kingdom.  "Yes, he had to leave just now, I think he saw someone he wanted to talk to.  I'm sure you'll be able to spot later."

Sally's smile was becoming feral with every word that came out of his mouth, and Quatre felt like a slap of juicy meat dangling in front of a very hungry wolf.  "He would find somewhere to hide.  I guess his opinions are not worth defending from a weak woman such as myself."

Duo smothered a cackle and Quatre cast the other a heated look, before looking for anyone to come bail him out the dreaded question that he knew was coming.  

"So, your Highness, what is your opinion of women and their participation in war?"

No luck.  

Sighing, Quatre said firmly, "I don't particularly like the thought of anyone participating in a war."

Sally laughed out loud at his words, flicking one of the two braids over her shoulder.  "I see we have another young pacifist among the royalty.  But, your Highness, I know as a fact that you have fought in battles before…and I believe have your own battalion that you alone command back at Arabia."

It seemed that Queen Noin had been speaking to her guard about him.  Quatre did not know whether to feel honored or wary at the thought that the Queen thought his accomplishments on the battlefield was important enough to talk to her guard about.  "I am the future king of Arabia," said Quatre simply, "I will not be worthy of the title if I am incapable of defending it and my people."

"True," said the proud woman, "but you have not answered my original question."

Damn, this woman had a one-track mind.

Knowing that it would be rude if he tried to get out of the question, Quatre sighed and looked Sally in the eye.  "I must admit," he said, "at the thought of one my sisters going into battle and thought that they might get slaughtered is enough to make my blood run cold.  A man believes that it is his duty to protect his family, so he asserts his power and forbids those close to him, the women, from going to battle."

"And what of the women who feel a need to protect her husband and children?  Why leave them powerless so that they may be quake like chickens in a slaughter house when their husbands and sons are killed in battle?"

Quatre smiled at Sally's point. "There is no animal more ferocious that a mother protecting her child," he said, "I've read in some of Arabia's ancient texts that during battles, the women would be armed to protect the cities or towns, and some even fought as a defensive force in some of larger wars.  In these times, my father and his father before him did not see a need for placing women at risk.  I agree, but when I am king, I will make sure that the women of my land will know how to at least defend themselves if the need arises."

Sally was silent for a moment, considering his words.  Then she said, "You say only defense, don't you think women capable of offense?"

Quatre laughed and shook his head, "You sound like my sisters, Lady Sally.  I have seen with my own eyes what a woman on the offense can do.  It is never pretty, and I hope to never be on the receiving end.  So, I believe that you are just as capable, but I never want to see a dead woman on the battlefield."

Sally bowed her head, accepting this explanation before turning her sharp gaze to the cackling Duo.  "I hear that you objected quite loudly when you discovered that young Hilde entered the Queen's Guard."

Duo's mirth was completely gone at these words.  Giving Sally a serious look he said softly, "You should be careful, Lady Sally, unlike his Highness who has social rules and manners dictating his every move, I don't."

The Queen's Guard raised a golden eyebrow at this, "I'm afraid that I don't understand, Brother Duo."

"What I mean is, don't you dare try forcing your opinion on me.  I won't take as graciously as Prince Quatre," his voice was low and threatening.  Quatre looked at him in surprise, wondering why Sally's behavior, though a bit extreme, angered him.  Duo then added, "When you have someone you cherish in the front lines then I'll deem you worthy of asking me that question.  Until then, good day."  He turned to Quatre and said, "Hey your Highness, I think I see Princess Relena waving at you."

Quatre blinked and looked over his shoulder.  True to Duo's words Princess Relena was waving at him, loyal Heero holding two drinks in his hand standing erect next to her.  The Princess was wearing a beautiful flowing blue gown, her hair pulled up with pearl pins, her long swan-like neck complemented by the large glowing pearl necklace that she wore.  She looked stunning, and Quatre was forced to swallow very hard, even though he knew he was blushing.

Leaving Sally to her own devices, Quatre went to the young Princess and bowed at his waist earning him a kind smile.  "Cousin, was Sally attacking you like she did to Ambassador Wufei?" she asked, her eyes filled with mirth.

Quatre laughed, "I think I came out of that skirmish with my skin intact, so I have no complaints.  Lady Sally is quite formidable.  I am sure Queen Noin is proud of her strength and…passion for her ideals."

Relena said, "So far, Sally has interrogated and torn down five of the nobles right in front of their wives and promised ones.  I do admit that it is kind of amusing, though improper for a ball.  What do you think, Quatre?"  There were no formalities with Relena, especially since the two of them had been spending a lot of time together.  Quatre felt himself drawn to his beautiful cousin, and was not ready to deal with such an attraction.  Relena seemed not to possess any of Quatre's hesitation.  When she met someone she liked, she would never hold back her showing of her love and appreciation for them.

It was like looking at a mirror.  Many times, back in his desert home, Quatre was subjected to many lectures from his father that often left him scathed in bruised pride.  Being royalty meant a constant act, a show where the actors are always wearing their costumes and masks and always playing a single constant part.  To abandon the show and forsake the playing part meant disaster, those were his father's words.  He hated this way of life, and did not believe in it.  And for a moment, he did forsake his part and Duo's current coldness was the result.  The Princess was very much like him, and it was discomforting, but he was drawn to her for that very fact.  It felt when he was with her that for once he was not alone in his 'childish' views and wants.

"Quatre?"

Quatre started and chuckled, "Forgive me, Princess Relena, my mind wandered for a moment."

As they both started to talk, Duo went to stand next to Heero who stood rigidly, his eyes never leaving the two young royal cousins.  When the Princess touched Quatre's elbow, Heero flinched and narrowed his eyes.  Seeing this, Duo chuckled and nudged the stoic Captain, who turned enraged eyes to him.

"You know, I'm supposed to be the Arabian prince's bodyguard and all, and so far I've been doing a good job, thanks to you.  But you never told me how to stop a killing blow from a mere look."

If possible Heero's eyes turned deadlier.  "What are you babbling about, priest?"

Duo shrugged innocently.  "Oh nothing, just that I'm surprised that you haven't speared Quatre with your sword yet."

"Your talking treason," hissed Heero.  "Watch who you're accusing, priest."

Duo gave the other young man a dirty look and said, "Sheesh, you really are dense.  I was saying beware the green-eyed monster."  

Heero hissed, "What does you mean by that?"  

Duo cackled evilly and leaned forward, his eyes twinkling in amusement.  "I mean to say that you're jealous at how the Prince's charms have bedazzled the Princess.  And I do have to say that they'd make a cute couple."  

Heero could only stare at the other youth in disbelief. 

Duo and Heero were not the only ones watching the foreign prince and the princess of Sank.  King Milliardo and Queen Noin watched the two blonds talking and laughing together, and the ease that they seemed to possess when near each other.   Usually, the King and Queen did not stay long at Relena's balls, only making a short appearance for Relena's sake who enjoyed seeing the young couple dressed up.

Queen Noin smiled and leaned next to her Liege's ear; whispering in a conspiring voice, "Look at them.  The Prince Quatre and Relena seem to be getting along very well."

The King looked at his sister and foreign cousin and said, "It would be sad if they didn't."

Noin squeezed his hand gently, "They look adorable together."

Milliardo blinked at his wife, then looked at his sister, then to Heero who seemed about to go for the priest Duo's neck.  Clearing his throat, he said, "Um, Noin, you are aware that Heero has set his heart on Relena?"

Noin wrapped her arms around Milliardo's thicker stronger arm, and kissed his silk clad shoulder, her eyes twinkling with a light the young king was not familiar with.  "I know that.  I also know that Relena's heart is set for Heero's…but I can't help but think that Quatre and Relena seem suited for each other."

Milliardo shook his head, "I don't understand how you women think."

With an unlady-like snort, the young Queen jabbed her husband in the side with a pointy elbow.  "Careful, your Majesty.  My guard are present and will not take kindly to your words, even if you are the king."

The king laughed and wrapped a possessive arm around his wife's slim waist, whispering into her ear, "Then perhaps we should take my words to the room and see how you handle them without the backup of your all powerful guard."

Not noticing the fact that he and Relena were the subject of many conversations, Quatre let Relena guide him over to the musicians corner.  "I heard," she said, "that you can play many instruments.  But I know that some of the instruments in Arabia are different then ours.  Do you recognize any of these that you know how to play?"

Quatre gave her an alarmed look, "Princess…I hope you don't wish for me to play in front of all your guests."

Relena gave him a long look, and then said soothingly, "If you are not comfortable, then that is fine.  I don't want to push you into something you don't want to do."

Sighing in relief, Quatre cast an expert's eye over the musician's instruments.  Seeing one he said, "The violin is one of my favorites."

"Would you consider playing for me and a few of my friends on another day?  I would love to hear you play."

Blushing, Quatre nodded his head, unable to meet her eyes.  "I…I would be honored, Princess Relena."

What she was going to say next was interrupted when an object covered in many shades of green flew by them, knocking the princess into his arms.  Quatre's hand instantly went to her shoulders steadying her before she fell.  Going completely red in the face and hearing his heart pounding in her eyes, Quatre gently pushed her away and stepped back, stammering an apology.  He was shocked to find her laughing, looking affectionately at green clad figure prostrated on the floor at her feet.

"Fool, that was quite evil of you!"  She said in mock severity, her face beaming in an amused smile.  "You've embarrassed my poor cousin, and Heero looks about to shatter the glasses he is holding for me."

The Court Jester and Fool shot to his feet suddenly, a move so fast it was like the thrusting of a deadly dagger.  Quatre blinked to find the Jester's face half covered in a mask, the other half an impassive mask with only a green striking into anyone who dared to meet it.  Quatre nearly gasped, recognizing the Fool for who he really was.

But the Jester ignored him, swooping Relena into a short dance, spinning her as she laughed to twirl into Heero's waiting arms; a disgruntled Duo standing to the side holding the two glasses.  The young handsome Captain bowed to her, and she curtsied.  Then taking her hand, he escorted her to the dancing area, where the two proceeded to dance like they were meant for each other.

Quatre watched this with a slight pain in his chest, but knowing that deep down that even if he grew to love Relena, her heart would always be with Heero.  The young Arabian prince started when he found a glass of cider shoved under his nose.  Looking to the owner holding it, he blinked at Duo.

"You win some you loose some," said the Death Priest, as Quatre took the glass and took a sip from it. "I'm sure there will be some more pretty fish that will swim by your side of the ocean."

Quatre gaped at Duo's sudden change in attitude.  "I thought you'd be laughing in the in some dark corner," he said, unable to hide his bitterness due to the fresh wound weeping inside him.

Duo jugged his glass down in one gulp and placed it on a tray that was being carried by a young page.  Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he paused to give a dirty look at a young lady who had started twittering to her friends at his uncouth behavior.  Nearly snarling, he snatched Quatre's now empty cup and got rid of it like he did his.  Leaning toward Quatre, who continued to stare at him, he said, "Look, you just looked like you lost your best friend, so I felt sorry for you, okay.  And I was laughing, by the way, at the way Heero was unconsciously planning your early death."

Quatre started, the thought of Heero becoming jealous had not occurred to him at all.  He blushed, thinking of the way Relena had stumbled into him, and wondering how Heero had been able to curb his jealousy.  He sighed, and asked, "So making you pity my wretchedness was the way to make you forgive me?"

Duo's light brown eyebrows rose at this, and he leaned back.  "Forgive maybe, but I'm not forgetting, Highness. You should have told me who you were…"

"I know that!" said Quatre, wanting to leave the ball and get some fresh air, wanting to be alone in his wretchedness for once.  "I was wrong, and I can't change what I have done.  But Duo, I…"

"Duo!"  Quatre nearly bit his tongue as Hilde appeared behind Duo, glomping him and laughing as some of the Queen's Guards hooted loudly in the background.  Taking this in stride, Duo wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, spinning around as she clung to his neck laughing.  As soon as her feet touched the marble floor, she stepped back and twirled around in to show off the gown she was wearing.  "How do I look?" she asked impishly.  "Do I look like a Lady?"

Grinning hungrily at her, Duo said, "Nope.  You look like _my_ Lady, more stunning to me than all of these other peacocks put together."

Giving him a loving look, Hilde said, "Then when are you going to ask your Lady to dance?"

The young priest looked to Quatre, his purple eyes begging:  _please let me go, please let me go, this is HILDE!  I've gotta dance with Hilde!_  Letting out a deep breath he forced a smile and said, "Go ahead, I'll be on the balcony."

With the first sincere smile to Quatre since coming to the palace, Duo was swept away with Hilde, disappearing into the growing mass of dancers.  Quatre watched for a moment, wondering if there was something in air that was urging couples to dance.  His theory strengthening as he spotted the King and Queen making a sneaky exit, their hands in places Quatre did not want to know, but could not help but think about without a blush.

Right.  Fresh air.  Now.

Turning away from the dancers and musicians, Quatre made his hurried way to one of the balcony doors that gaped open, allowing the cool night air to drift in and cool the occupants within the ballroom.  But he stopped when he caught sight of the Jester, juggling eight red and yellow balls as to the delight of his growing audience.

It was Trowa, the King's Man that had saved his life and disappeared as soon as Quatre was safe at the palace.  He'd never thanked the young man, and it ate at him that he had been forbidden to see him again.  Heero had told him that Trowa had duties to attend to and had sworn to him that he had given his message of gratitude.  But words from another's mouth were not good enough.  Quatre owed the young man his life, and meant to show his utter sincerity of his gratitude and appreciation for Trowa's expert help.

Waiting till Trowa was finished with his juggling act and moving on, the young Arabian prince called, "Tro…!" and nearly bit his tongue when his arm was yanked back in a strong iron grip that would not allow him to take a step closer to the Royal Jester.  Quatre whirled around and found himself facing a scowling Wufei.  

The Chinese youth hissed urgently, "Whoever you think that person is you had better keep it to yourself, your Highness, otherwise your speaking out might cost him his life!"

Quatre's heart nearly stopped at the other's words, staring in horror at Wufei's angry visage.  He made a chocking noise as the young Ambassador propelled him outside, never letting go of his painful grip on Quatre's arm. 

When the cool air of the night hit Quatre's face, the prince yanked away from Wufei and leaned against the stone railing and muttered, "I think I'm going to be sick."

"You should be after what you nearly did!" snapped Wufei unsympathetically.  "You Highness, if you had paused to think before you acted, you would have realized that Trowa…profession is not for the public eye."

Quatre shivered, understanding immediately.  Trowa was the King Milliardo's spy, and thinking of the way Trowa had cut through their enemies, it wasn't a mighty guess that assassination was part of Trowa's profession as well.  Trying to will his churning stomach to settle, Quatre hissed, "What was I thinking?  I should have never begged Father to let me come as a representative.  I'm not ready for this alone.  I'm not ready!"

Wufei was silent for a long time, looking stars above, before saying gently, "The greatest lessons we learn is when we are faced with an obstacle alone.  No teacher's training, or a father's advise can ring so true as when you experience the real thing by yourself for the first time."

"Everything is so different here," said Quatre, managing to stop his shivering and lifting his head.  "The customs, the food, the dress…sometimes I feel overwhelmed…and sometimes I feel like I am back home.  Wufei, how do you do this?"

"The Arabian Kingdom is more conservative, Quatre," said Wufei, casting away the titles for once.  "My Empire is stiff and rigid with rules and protocols, and here they have rules and strict protocols, but they are lax sometimes.  It makes the people happy, and a happy nation means a stable nation."

"Is that how you think of it?" asked Quatre, looking at him.  "It makes sense.  In a way, the way things go here is much more simpler than back home.  At least the church has been separated from the monarch, so they lost the awesome power they had over a century ago."

Wufei looked at him and said seriously, "I have heard that your father has been having trouble with some of the strong religious fundamentalists in Arabia."

Quatre clenched his hands at the Chinese boy's words.  "I can't stand them, and can't understand how father can tolerate their fanatic oppression.  But father is a leaning toward total pacifism.  My great grandfather, when he was Malik, was nearly overthrown by these fundamentalists and ordered their slaughter.  Father does not believe that putting down the revolt in such ways would work, and I agree with him.  But to let them grow stronger…" he trailed off for a moment then said, "Before I left, there was a beggar boy who stole a loaf of bread.  I think he was no more than seven, starving, and homeless, living alone in the streets.  He was caught, and one of the leaders ordered his hand to be cut off."

"A child!" gasped Wufei.

Quatre turned away, glaring down into the darkness of the night.  "The boy died of an infection because hand was not treated after they cut it off.  Father was livid.  The leader argued that religiously, the punishment for stealing was the cutting of a hand.  And it is true, that is the punishment, but that particular punishment is not meant for starving people stealing food, its for the criminals who break into homes and steal jewels and money out of greed. Also there are also other religious laws that state that a child can never be hit until the age of ten, and in God's eyes they are innocent until they reach puberty and all their sins do not count until them.  So how could they have punished a child for a crime that God himself would have forgiven?"

"What did your father do?"

"Father tried to strip him of all his power, but the man came from a very powerful tribe who threatened civil war against us.  Father did not want a bloodbath, so he demoted the man so that everything he does is under the watchful eye of some of Father's trusted guards.  The fundamentalists know that father won't rise against them, and will continue to get bolder."  Quatre pushed away from the railing and glared at Wufei, "By bringing me out here did you mean to chastise me, cheer me up, or let me wallow in my own pathetic wretchedness?"

Wufei shrugged, "I just wanted to pick the brain of the future king of Arabia."

Quatre stared at him, then chuckled, shaking his head.  Looking back at the ball, he caught sight of Duo cowering behind Hilde with Sally glaring at him.  "This place is crazy," he laughed.  

"You'll get the hang of it," assured Wufei.  

Quatre smirked and asked innocently, "Are you going to help me save Duo from Lady Sally?  My bodyguard and I are on speaking terms now, and I'd like to keep him around."

Wufei's face went blank.  "That woman is mad," He hissed before stalking away, professionally ducking behind some nobles as he passed by Sally.

Still laughing, Quatre walked back into the ballroom, his heart still heavy, but with a small hope that things would eventually get better.  He paused as Sally got hold of Duo's braid, and chuckled to himself.

"I'll get the hang of it.  Right."

TO BE CONTINUED… 

Extra Notes:  This has a mix of actual Middle Eastern history that I took a year ago.  From the 1800's the rulers of the Middle East have had many troubles that came from religious leaders and their rigid interpretation of their religion (Islam) and the many tribes that refused to be ruled other than by their own tribal laws.  So I decided to use that idea with my little Arabian Kingdom for Quatre.

Next time:

"I have to go back…I have to go back home!  Please, your Majesty, I have to go back!"  King Milliardo frowned down at Quatre's distraught words.  "Calm down, Quatre.  Think first, the last thing your Father needs is for you to come gallivanting back and getting yourself killed!"  Quatre whirled around, facing his older cousin and waved his arm angrily, "My father will do nothing!  He'll be trying to talk things through even when they storm the palace!  My sister's will be left in the hands of these men with no way to protect themselves!  Please, let me go!"  King Milliardo's eyes became two icy glaciers as he looked down at his younger cousin, and when he spoke, his voice was steel: "I forbid it."

"Trowa…" Trowa brought a finger to his lips, silencing Catharine's frightened words as the two siblings watched the wooden door warily.  Reaching in the darkness, the young man took his sister's hand and pulled her close whispering into her ear, "Cathy, bolt the door and no matter what you hear, don't open it unless its either Heero or myself."

Duo swung his scythe at his assailant, cursing as the young green-eyed man flipped completely over his head, landing lightly on his feet.  "An acrobat?" taunted Duo, turning around, and clenching the wooden staff of Deathscythe.  "Well whatever you are, I'm not going to let you pass.  I got a job, see, and I ain't one to fail."


End file.
